


Without Noticing

by likesparks



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesparks/pseuds/likesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun really likes living all alone. At least that’s what he thinks.  He’s the kind of person that doesn’t know how to deal with people really well. Since that day his life became that way, but he didn’t complain, he didn’t cry, he did nothing. He only wanted to live his life, he had to, even if now it seemed pointless.</p>
<p>But he knows that nothing can be the same way forever when in that cold night, that really ridiculous night, he sees he’s life will change because of that man, that man whose eyes disappear when he laughs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Noticing

 

 

He looked around his room as he just woke up from the nightmare that was so common for him now. Everything was the same. He still had his ordinary life, he still lived in that ordinary place he once called home. He doesn’t know why he thought something would be different. The sun was setting and he struggled to the desire to lie in that bed forever, but he knew it was time to get up and face one more day.

Woohyun lived by himself, since from what had happened to his parents, he had no one to rely on in the hardest times. But he didn’t complain about it, even a single bit. He actually liked the loneliness. He didn’t remember since when he became like this, but he had built a wall around him that was unbreakable, it was a kind of protection, a shield that didn’t allow him to suffer, not anymore.

“I guess it’s time to go…” Woohyun said to no one in particular, without a single bit of enthusiasm in his words. He didn’t like the life he had now working as a bartender on that simple bar, but at least it was next to his house. They could pay too little, but Woohyun didn’t care much.

He always had that low gaze as he walked down all the way to his job, because he wasn’t very interested in what was happening around him. That night it was unhealthily cold, so he was walking faster than he always did. But one thing caught his attention when he was almost reaching his destiny. It was a man and a woman that were running and laughing, chasing each other in the cold night. Woohyun could tell both of them were insanely happy because they had that stupid smile on their faces. Woohyun could only shake his head, a little bit annoyed by how the couple could be that loud. He lowered his head again and kept on walking. If he didn’t like so much of being alone, he could swear that sting he felt in his chest was jealousy.

“Annyeonghasseyo…” He said with the low tone he was so used to. The bar wasn’t too crowded today, by the way it never was. Only a few people at the corner and a couple on the other side. “Oh… Woohyun-shi… you came early today…” The owner of the bar said as Woohyun looked to his watch. “It was too cold out there, so I walked faster…” He seemed uninterested as always so the bar’s owner just left him there for him to get ready for work. “You are a good kid Woohyun…You should just smile a little more…” He still said that before getting out and Woohyun knew that what he said was true.

Another work day passed without Woohyun noticing since he was so immersed in thoughts like always. It was already late night when he left the place after bowing to his co-workers. He could be a little grumpy but he wasn’t rude. When he finally reached the street, he felt like his bones were freezing because the winter that year was one of the coldest. But he was almost getting used to it since his house was cold inside even though he had the heater on maximum.

He was getting near his house and the street was empty like always, this was not surprising, since it was so late at night every time he left his job. It was when he saw a person sitting next to his door with his arms around the legs and the head between the knees, and trembling from head to toe. Woohyun knew it was because of the cold, but he didn’t care less and rushed to his door as he grabbed his keys to open it. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his leg and his heart started beating erratically as he wasn’t expecting such act from that person.  He looked down and saw that the person was a man, which he presumed to have about his age. At first he thought that guy was drunk or something, but he saw his face and desperation was written all over it. Woohyun knew that guy was almost crying because his tiny eyes were completely filled with tears.

“W-what do you want?” Woohyun asked even though he thought his tone was a bit too harsh. The man now was holding the hem of Woohyun’s pants and kept his head low, but he didn’t say even a single word to answer. Woohyun on the other hand, tried to pull his leg off of the guy’s grip that was even more strong by that time. “Let me go! I don’t want to punch you, or call the police! Just go away!” Woohyun said it aloud and got himself startled as how he was being unusually loud. That person was still with his head low and started shaking and Woohyun anyhow knew this time it wasn’t because of the cold, that man was crying. Woohyun stood dazed because he didn’t know what to do with that man crying like a lost child there in front of him.

“Yah… What do you want…Please go away…I don’t want any more problems…” He said softly that time, feeling a little guilty of yelling before. Seeing that the man still didn’t answer, he couldn’t do anything anymore and just took his keys to enter his house. He was about to enter when he heard a low and shaking voice. He looked down again to the man to see him looking at him with pleading eyes. “H-help me…” His voice was weak and almost gone. Woohyun barely heard it and his eyes widened when he saw that man collapsing on the ground right in front of him.

“Y-yah yah!!!” Woohyun lowered himself down just in time to get his head before it could hit the ground. He could feel that the guy was too cold because of so much time outside in the freezing night. He was desperate. He didn’t know what to do and he couldn’t just go and let that man there on the ground. “Oh shit!” was all what he was able to say by that time. 

 

\-------

  
Woohyun took the man inside his house and put him on the couch as he hurried himself to search for blankets to warm him. He looked inside his pockets trying to find something, documents, phone, address, anything, but there was nothing. He didn’t want to call the ambulance and have to answer all those endless questions.  He was just avoiding problems.

So, he just stood there beside him as he watched him from his chair. Even thought the room had a dim light, he could see that the man was breathing hastily, but he didn't state any expression of pain, so he thought it was good as far as possible. He stayed that way for about 15 minutes as he started to notice that the man’s breath was calm now and he was snoring lightly. Woohyun felt his own eyes getting heavy, but he knew he couldn’t sleep at that time. He tried to fight sleep but with no avail. Soon he felt his body getting slowly numb, and everything became dark.

 

\--

 

The man woke up feeling a bit dizzy and looked up to the unknown surrounding wondering where he was. He wandered his gaze trying to remember what had happened to him when he saw that guy sleeping on a chair beside him. He suddenly remembered what happened and was feeling worried. He was all covered up with blankets and was feeling so warm that his fear started to vanish. He looked again at the man and noticed that he had a frown, and was making an uneasy expression, like he was having a nightmare or something.

He felt the urge to shake him and wake him up, but he actually didn’t know what to do. He just stood there unmoving waiting for the man to wake up by himself. When he saw him finally opening his eyes he let out a sigh, not knowing that he was holding up his breath for so long. He looked a bit confused because he looked around until he realized that he slept on the chair.

“So you’re already awake… I guess you can leave now… You worried me a lot you know… I never wanted a stranger to collapse in front of my door…” Even Woohyun was a little surprised because he talked with a cold tone. He wasn’t the type to talk much, but that entire situation was starting to making him upset. “If I can give you some advice… No… Never mind… I guess that’s all. Goodbye.” Woohyun was going to say for him to go to a hospital, but he decided it was better not, because he didn’t have nothing to do with that man anyways.

“W-Wait…” The man was now staring to the floor. Woohyun could see he was uneasy and that his hands were unquiet on top of his knees.

“Don’t you think I already waited too much? Who are you? What do you want from me?” Woohyun was starting to think he was really crazy to let a stranger into his house.

“I-I’m Kim Sunggyu… but that’s all that I know…” So his name is Sunggyu, Woohyun thought to himself.

“What do you mean by ‘that’s all that I know’?” Woohyun said with a disbelieving expression. “Do you think I’m some kind of idiot?”

“N-No… I don’t think you are an idiot… It’s me the only one who’s idiot…” Sunggyu said with a weak tone lowering his head even more.

“Yah! What do you mean? Don’t play the fool!” Woohyun said that but with a worried face.

‘”Sorry… It’s just… I don’t know who I am… I suffer from memory issues… I can just remember my name and I don’t even know why. I don’t know where my house is… In a m-moment I was… I was… r-right in front of my house… I was actually going out to… to… I d-don’t know…. And then I was around here a-and… I was getting tired and afraid, so I decided I should just rest a little and I sit next to your door and it was really cold outside and then you came and…”

Woohyun could see Sunggyu was too nervous because he was stuttering and Woohyun could see that now his hands were trembling. “This is too strange… I’m sorry, but I can’t do anything to help you, so please, you should just leave… Go to a hospital, ask for someone’s help, but just go…” Woohyun tried to sound cold, but his voice was full of worry. He wasn’t a bad person, but he really didn’t know what to do to help Sunggyu.

Sunggyu didn’t know what to do, outside should be even colder than when he came here, but he didn’t want to disturb anyone, and he couldn’t stay here if he was being told to leave. He may have lost his memory, but he hasn’t lost his pride. He got up from the couch and made his way to the door, but before he left, he turned around and looked to Woohyun. “Thank you very much for everything and I’m really sorry for disturbing you. I’m going now.” He bowed and turned the doorknob. He felt the felt the freezing wind on his face, but he wasn’t turning back now. He just left and stood there next to the door, right on the spot he was when he came there, because he didn’t know where to go.

Woohyun was perplexed looking to the closed door. “What kind of idiot I am?” He cursed himself, because that man who just left his house had just fainted because he had been so long in the cold, and now Woohyun just asked him to leave and he was in the cold again. Without thinking he just ran to the door and went outside but stopped on his track when he saw Sunggyu squatting on the ground rubbing his hands on each other, and blowing hot breath to keep them warm. That scene made Woohyun to mentally curse himself even more in his mind.

“Yah… What are you doing there?” Woohyun said with a soft tone but face palmed himself at such a stupid question.

“Can’t I stay here too? Okay… I’m leav-” Sunggyu wasn’t believing that so he said with gruff voice.

“I’m not saying that, I’m sorry okay… I’m an idiot… I just try to avoid people and problems and I end up being an ass.” Woohyun was being sincere. His fixation in being alone, made him harden inside. He really didn’t mean to do those kinds of things. “Come in… You are going to freeze outside here.” He said almost inaudible. But he saw Sunggyu relaxing a bit to his shoulders that were stiff.

Sunggyu looked up and saw regret on Woohyun’s eyes. Sunggyu could understand him. It was not every day that a strange person, who didn’t even know who he is, appears on someone’s door and collapses right in front of him. If it was Sunggyu on Woohyun’s place, he would be startled as well. So, Sunggyu got up and smiled at Woohyun to show it was everything ok. He didn’t want to make him feel guilty or something.

Woohyun saw Sunggyu smiling and for a while he thought he saw his eyes disappearing.  “Let’s get out from this goddamn cold.”

“You still didn’t say your name…” Sunggyu said with a thoughtful expression.

“You didn’t ask me yet.” Woohyun said already opening the door. “I’m Nam Woohyun by the way. Now come in.”

Sunggyu did exactly what Woohyun told him to. He didn’t want to stay outside there for even a minute more, so he hurried himself to the room. He stood there standing next to the couch as he saw Woohyun going to the small kitchen to grab something to eat. He felt his stomach growling because God knows since when he doesn’t eat. “Do you want something to eat?” He heard Woohyun asking him from the kitchen and slowly nodded his head. “Come here then.”

Woohyun was feeling displaced in his own house, because he didn’t remember the last time he was with someone there. He liked the loneliness of his house, he really did. But when Sunggyu go away, everything will be back to normal. He shared the food with Sunggyu that ate everything really fast. Then he called him and talked earnestly. “Tomorrow we’re be going to the police department. Someone might be looking for you and the police might know something. We’re going to find your house, your family.”

Sunggyu only nodded at Woohyun’s words. What more could he do?

 

\-------

 

Sunggyu woke up in the morning feeling his neck aching a bit because he slept in the small couch. Woohyun had to lend some of his old clothes for him to sleep. Anyways he was feeling relieved and happy. He didn’t know what could have happened to him if Woohyun didn’t let him stay there, he didn’t really want to think about it.

A delicious smell was coming from the kitchen like he thought and made him get up and go there quietly. Sunggyu watched Woohyun’s back as he was making the breakfast, and he thought Woohyun was really skillful at cooking.  He wondered if the food was so good like it seemed. “You’re really good at cooking…” Sunggyu said in a normal tone, but managed to scare the hell out of Woohyun that was so focused on what he was doing.

“Yah!! Are you trying to kill me acting so sneakily like that? I almost got a burn.” Woohyun was deadly serious as he spoke making Sunggyu shiver a little. The truth was he wasn’t aware of Sunggyu’s presence on his house anymore. He knew he was there, of course he knew. But, maybe his subconscious had forgotten this fact, because he was so used to being alone. Woohyun turned back to the stove and kept making the meal as he thought he was a little too much.

Sunggyu just stood there awkwardly quiet. He didn’t want to upset Woohyun. “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you…” He said sighing. He was a completely idiot. What the hell he was thinking to be all creepy watching a person cooking while trying to make no sound?

Seeing that Sunggyu was looking to his feet now, Woohyun wanted to say sorry for being harsh on him, but he was too odd to know how to do these things. So he just put the freshly prepared food down on the table and sat at the table across from Sunggyu. “Hmm… Well… I d-don’t know if the food is good, because I never cook for more than one person, but I hope you can eat well. We will have a long day, so let’s eat.” Woohyun said looking to anywhere else but Sunggyu.

Sunggyu could tell Woohyun was a lonely person. Sunggyu knew that he had a family, he just couldn’t remember their faces or where they were clearly right now because of his crappy horrible memory. But he knew there was someone waiting for him somewhere else. And he felt he couldn’t say the same thing about this man right in front of him. He could see in his eyes. And then, Sunggyu found himself asking without thinking first. “Woohyun-shi, where is your family?” He could see Woohyun tensing his body as he stopped chewing. Ele could say he saw his face getting stiff and emotionless as well.

“They’re in a distant place right now.” Was all what Woohyun said making Sunggyu regret a little for making this question because of a such cold voice Woohyun had while answering that. Woohyun got up from his chair abruptly. “Did you finish already?” He said that before Sunggyu could ask any other questions. “We still have to go to the police department to find your house.” Sunggyu saw that he used a lighter tone and decided not to mention that family subject, at least not for now, as he could see Woohyun didn’t appreciate that very much.

Sunggyu chuckled a little because of what he just thought. At least not for now. But it was not like he was going to be with Woohyun after that day, so he would never have the chance to ask it again.

“Why are you chuckling?” Woohyun asked kind of suspicious eyeing Sunggyu from above.

“What? Oh… Nothing…” Sunggyu said as he gave Woohyun a smile that made his eyes disappear again.

So, Woohyun thought to himself, I wasn’t seeing things before. His eyes really disappear when he smiles. Not that he has big eyes anyways. They’re pretty small indeed. Woohyun let out a low laugh without knowing.

“Now, what are you laughing at?” Sunggyu asked kind of dumb because he thought Woohyun didn’t know how to laugh.

“Can’t I laugh anymore?” Woohyun said clearing his throat. “It’s just your eyes. They disappear when you smile. Weird.” Woohyun talked in a way as if it nothing big. He just said that and left, going to his room and leaving a flustered Sunggyu there.

“M-My e-eyes don’t disappear when I laugh.” He said but more to himself because Woohyun was not even there anymore. “And yes. You are weird.”

After what Sunggyu thought was a minute later, Woohyun appeared on the kitchen again. “Yah! What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

“O-okay…” Sunggyu really didn’t know how a person could be like that, he didn’t even know how to describe Woohyun. He found himself thinking, that if it was another time, another situation, he and Woohyun could even be friends. But his thought changed right in the moment Woohyun was almost pushing him out of the house. Sunggyu just rolled his eyes and let the guy drag him out.

 

\--

 

They arrived at the police station 10 minutes later after walk until there. If there was a thing Woohyun liked the most bout his house it could be the fact that it was near almost every places he needed to go.

It was a small place with only a few officers working in. But still, Woohyun felt uncomfortable for being there. He never liked this place, especially in the last few years. He signaled for Sunggyu to follow him, and went to the nearest counter. He could see a tired looking lady behind it.

“Hmmm… Excuse me… but…” He didn’t know what to say. Woohyun looked to Sunggyu as if trying to find some support for what to talk. But the latter, seemed as lost as him. “What can I help you?” They both heard the lady asking.

“Is that…” It was Sunggyu the one that started talking for Woohyun’s relief. “I-I kind of have m-memory issues… and  I’m lost… no… I mean… I was lost, but this gentle man right here helped me for the night, and… what I want to say is, is there someone looking for me? I-I don’t know since when I left home and…” Sunggyu spoiled all the explanation he was rehearsing during the way there. But he felt relieved when he looked at the lady in front of them and saw that by her expression she totally understood what he was trying to say, as if she was quite used to such cases.

“Do you have any document there? An identity card for example?” Sunggyu shook his head at the question. “But my name is Kim Sunggyu… I’m sorry, but that’s the only thing I can remember.”  He said lowering his head.

“Kim Sunggyu-shi,” she said looking at the computer screen in front of her. “Apparently, there is no record of the occurrence of the disappearance, or search for any Kim Sunggyu.” The lady seemed to know exactly what had happened, so she went straight to the point.

Sunggyu and Woohyun both froze right on the spot. Sunggyu was almost sure that there was someone looking for him. He didn’t know what to do anymore. If only he had some money with him. But he didn’t. He started to curse his luck. He would have to look for some place to spend the night, but ‘where’ kept running in his head.

They left the police station with a ‘we will contact you if there is any news’. Sunggyu eyed them incredulous but at the same time thought what they could do for him more than the process of saving the case waiting for any news elsewhere. But until then, Sunggyu would have to wait. He didn’t even remember where to start to search to begin with.

On the other hand, Woohyun was feeling his head heavy. If he was an optimistic person, he would say that he was hoping that everything would be resolved that day. But now, he did not know what to think. He just wanted to go back to his house, to his life. So he just stood there in front of the entrance glass door with his gaze fixed on the ground.

Sunggyu approached him and could see that Woohyun was a little frigid. He wasn’t moving and stared only at the same spot on the ground. Sunggyu then bowed to a now confused Woohyun. “Thank you very much for everything, Nam Woohyun-shy. I’m sorry if I caused any trouble for you…” He didn’t know what to say anymore and decided that it was enough. Sunggyu then started walking forward, although he didn’t know where to go, any direction would be good.

Woohyun was still there immobile, just looking to Sunggyu’s back as he was getting more and more distant as he kept walking. Was then that the realization hit Woohyun, and he started walking fast, almost running, towards Sunggyu. He managed to get near him and grabbed the hem of his jacket, startling Sunggyu that turned around immediately. Woohyun could see little drops of tears in the corner of his eyes, and this little fact almost made him don’t regret his decision.

“Y-You can…” Woohyun breathed deeply.  “You can stay in my house until the police contact us about any news.”

Woohyun just wanted to shoot himself in the head.

 

\-------

 

 

Woohyun didn’t know why, he didn’t know why he offered his house for that man to stay, but now Sunggyu was there, sitting on his couch, with a silly grin on his face. When Woohyun realized, he was already there, asking Sunggyu to stay with him, until God knows when. Maybe it was because Woohyun knew Sunggyu had nowhere to go, maybe it was because Woohyun was getting crazy, maybe it was because… well he didn’t know why, he just knew he was there and Woohyun just felt it wasn’t a good thing.

“Woohyun-shi, I could say all day how much I’m thankful, but I don’t want to bother you. If there is something I could do for you, just tell and I’ll do, okay?” Sunggyu said with sincerity on his eyes. His eyes were kind of sparkling, what made him look like a kid that receives that candy that all others kids want. And that made Woohyun feel uneasy. “J-Just… You d-don’t need to do anything. Just try to remember where you came from and everything should be fine.” Woohyun said and then went to his bedroom.

Sunggyu was lonely sitting on that couch with nothing to do. There was nothing good on TV either. So he got up and walked to Woohyun’s bedroom. He entered without even knocking on the door first. Woohyun was there lying on his bed, with headphones on and with his eyes closed. Sunggyu didn’t know if he was sleeping and stood right there in front of the door.

Sunggyu realized by looking at Woohyun’s features that he was still young, maybe younger than him, he couldn’t say exactly due to his circumstances. He wanted so much to remember who he was, who he was before anything that he can remember are blurred faces, all of his memories are dark. He was there lost in his thought that he didn’t realize Woohyun looking at him startled.

“Yah!! Are you some kind of perverted? Why are you there staring at me while I’m trying to relax?” Woohyun said with a harsh tone but couldn’t get angry at Sunggyu since he was making a confused face and at the same time he was pouting.  “W-What do you want?” He asked eyeing Sunggyu from the bed.

“Ah… I… I was bored and then I came here… because I wanted to… I wanted to… take a shower! Yes, take a shower and since the only bathroom you have is here inside of your room… Yes…” Sunggyu didn’t know why he lied about taking the shower, but he couldn’t think about other thing. Woohyun could think it was strange if he just said he just wanted company.

“I see…” Woohyun said not believing a single word from what Sunggyu said, but he didn’t want to discuss about it anymore, so he just rolled to his side, now his back was facing Sunggyu.

Sunggyu looked for a minute at Woohyun’s back as if trying to read the guy in front of him. Something in Woohyun’s eyes. As if they were tired. He didn’t know well. He only knew Woohyun for less than two days, and he already felt it. Then he sat on Woohyun’s bed next to him, and stood there, maybe waiting for Woohyun to shove him away. But Woohyun didn’t budge. So he thought it was okay. Now he could see he could see Woohyun's bangs upon his eyes, his sharp nose and his lips that were a bit dry and chapped, maybe because of the cold.

“Woohyun-shi?” Sunggyu called him but the latter didn’t respond, so he continued. “How old are you?”

Woohyun mumbled a low ‘twenty-two’ but Sunggyu could here perfectly. “Hmm… so you are younger than me…” Sunggyu couldn’t remember his age, but he knew he was older than him.

“How do you know? Can you remember your age?” Woohyun asked still in a low tone and didn’t even care to look at Sunggyu.

“N-No… but I know you are younger… Your face looks young… Even though your eyes… No… never mind…” Sunggyu said smiling to himself.

Another moment of awkward silence passed. Woohyun was lost in his own thoughts and Sunggyu was looking him like he was the most entertaining thing of the world.

“Didn’t you say you wanted to take a shower?” Woohyun suddenly got up and went to his wardrobe leaving a dumbfounded Sunggyu there. “So here’s a towel and here some clean clothes… I’ll have to see what I do about your clothes, because I can’t lend you mine every time…”

“O-okay… I’ll take a shower now.” Sunggyu could tell Woohyun was uncomfortable with his presence. He felt bad about it because it was his fault. It was his fault appearing so suddenly out of nowhere and invading the personal space of a person that he could tell didn’t like being disturbed. He sighed and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and letting the warm water relax his muscles.

 

\--

 

It was almost 3pm when Sunggyu appeared on the kitchen with a towel wrapped in his drenched hair.

“Let’s eat. You must be starving since you didn’t eat anything since breakfast.” Woohyun said barely looking at Sunggyu. Totally centered on what he was doing.

“Why are you like this?” Sunggyu simply asked looking at the floor. He didn’t know what it was. But those feelings were starting to appear on him. And he needed to let them out.

Woohyun was really confused now. He didn’t know what Sunggyu was talking about. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t even know… One moment you act like I’m not here and you are really cold and the other moment you seem worried about me and… I don’t know why I’m talking like this I must be really…” Sunggyu didn’t finished what he was going to say because he didn’t know what he really wanted to say. So he just stood there.

Woohyun cleared his throat. “Ok, you are really strange you know? Let’s just eat.” Woohyun could understand Sunggyu. He wasn’t a good person to live with, maybe that’s why he was alone all this time. But he didn’t remember when he became like that. He didn’t remember when he started thinking that being all alone was better than being around people.

The two of them ate silently, not minding to look at each other. It was awkwardly silent, but they didn’t care, at least it wasn’t uncomfortable.

 

\-------

 

When the night came, Woohyun knew it was almost time for him to go to work but, he really didn’t want to go, he felt like he didn’t do anything, especially after having a bad sleep last night, he just wanted to stay in bed, forever. But he still had to pay for his bills and everything. So he just got up from bed and went to change his clothes.

When he stepped outside his room, he saw an almost dozing off Sunggyu in the couch. He wasn’t even paying attention to the TV. Woohyun thought he looked like those kids that tried to fight against the sleep only to watch their favorite show. Even though Sunggyu wasn’t a child, Woohyun still though it was cute, because his head kept going forward and then he kept putting it back again. Woohyun fought against the smile that crept in mouth. He didn’t smile; he just cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to wake up the other.

“Sunggyu, I’m going now…” He didn’t know what he should say more, and if he should say more anything. So he just turned around and moved to the door, when he heard an exasperated ‘what’ from Sunggyu. He turned around again and saw that Sunggyu was up from the couch and fully awake. “Where are you going?” Woohyun could see he was confused and a little worried. Maybe Woohyun didn’t mention about his job, maybe he didn’t mention about a lot of things. “I have to go to my job. I work at night, at a bar near here. And you should go to sleep.

When Woohyun talked the word ‘bar’, Sunggyu saw a flash in his mind. It was a blurred image of a place with some tables and a dim light. But as fast as the image came, it went away. Sunggyu backed his attention to Woohyun, that was maybe waiting for some answer from him. “Oh… I didn’t know you work…” It seemed stupid for Sunggyu to think that Woohyun didn’t have a job, but he hadn’t thought of it yet. “B-But… I will wait for you to come home, it must be sad coming to an empty house.” Sunggyu cursed himself after what he said. He didn’t think about it as the words left his mouth. He saw Woohyun shifted in his place a little and looked down, like he was in deep thought.

The words Sunggyu said caught Woohyun by surprise, unlike Sunggyu was thinking, he wasn’t sad because he was used coming back to an empty house, but he was surprised with the words he said before. He didn’t remember the last time a person said that was going to wait for him to come home, and it made his heart flutter a little, he could feel it was warmer. “W-Well, y-you can do whatever you want.” Woohyun rushed himself to the door, before he gave up going to work. “Bye.” He managed to say before closing the door, and hurried to his way.

“I am really a stupid man!” Sunggyu said putting his hands in his head and ruffled his hair with anger.

 

\--

 

Sunggyu was bored of being alone, and only one hour has passed since Woohyun has left. “Aigoo… what should I do?” He already has turned off the TV a long time ago. Already went to the kitchen and ate something that he found in the fridge. Now he was sprawled on the floor next to the couch, laid on his belly, when an idea crept on his mind. “I think Woohyun won’t mind if I take a look in his room…” Sunggyu knew he shouldn’t enter in someone’s bedroom to look at their things, but Sunggyu really wanted to know more about Woohyun, since he was always so quiet, and didn’t talk much about him. On the other hand, Sunggyu himself didn’t know why he wanted to know more about Woohyun. Surely he had to know who he was living with, but it wasn’t just that. He wanted to know about him, because he was starting to hate that sad look in the man’s eyes. Sunggyu felt like if Woohyun was helping, he had to help him back some way.

As he entered Woohyun’s bedroom, he started to think what exactly he was looking for. He didn’t know. So Sunggyu just wandered his eyes around the room. It was a simple room. It didn’t have much furniture or decorations. The walls were plain white and it had dark curtains in the window. Sunggyu didn’t know why he thought if Woohyun had ever opened them. As he kept looking around he moved next to the bedside table. He opened the first drawer and there were few things, but an old notebook caught Sunggyu’s attention. The notebook hadn’t many things written on it. But Sunggyu didn’t read them, he wanted to though, but he didn’t. Inside the notebook he found a photo of a man and a woman smiling and doing peace signs. The back of the photo had something written, but as everything was scratched, he couldn’t read much of it except for a ‘we love you, forever’. Sunggyu wondered who were they, but he was almost sure they were Woohyun’s parents.

To think that he was going to know more about Woohyun if he checked his room was a wrong thing, because that made Sunggyu even more confused about the other. He looked in the other’s wardrobe too but found nothing significant. Sunggyu was starting to feel his eyelids get heavy, it was already 2 in the morning and no sign of Woohyun, but Sunggyu said he was going to wait for him, and that was what he was going to do. He found an old book next to the bed and started flipping through the pages, as he rested his head on the bed headboard, less than 10 minutes after, he was sound asleep.

 

\--

 

He never saw that bar so crowded before. It was almost 4 in the morning when Woohyun could finally go home. He was worried about Sunggyu, he couldn’t deny it, so he walked really fast all the way home.

When he opened the door he frowned for not seeing Sunggyu. He was sure the guy was in the room, but no. Woohyun was a little disappointed because inside, deep down, he was expecting to see Sunggyu when he came home. ‘He must be in the bathroom’ he thought. So he took his shoes off and went straight to his bedroom. He stopped though when he saw Sunggyu sleeping on his bed with a book resting on his chest. Seeing that he was sleeping in an odd position, Woohyun wondered that he slept while he was reading. “And he even said he was going to wait for me, liar.” Woohyun scoffed but with playful tone. He felt strange when he realized a smile on his own face. “He looks so peaceful sleeping. He must be having a good dream. I envy him.” He said in a low voice. Woohyun adjusted Sunggyu’s position taking care to not wake him up. ‘Ha this guy is really something. He even sleeps in my bed.’ Woohyun thought to himself, but didn’t do anything and just took a pillow and went to the couch, because all he wanted was to sleep.

But even though he was so tired, Woohyun couldn’t sleep soon, he just kept thinking how his life had already changed in just two days because of just one person. “I must have done something wrong in my past life” he said looking in the direction of his bedroom door, but still smiling a little like he didn’t do in a while now. Finally he felt the tiredness taking over him and slept.

In that night, Woohyun didn’t have any nightmare. 

 

\------

 

A week after that night passed. Both Sunggyu and Woohyun didn’t talk about what Sunggyu was doing sleeping on the other’s bed. Even because Sunggyu was so embarrassed when he woke up in the next day and saw Woohyun sleeping on the couch, he wouldn’t know what to say anyways. At least there was no awkward feeling between then and Sunggyu could feel a little relieved.

They couldn’t say they were so close to each other to be considered friends, but they approached a lot in just a week. And it was good. They could have little conversations, most of them with Sunggyu talking a lot more than Woohyun, but that was okay for them both.

It was a Sunday and like Woohyun said before to Sunggyu, he didn’t work. “Woohyun-shi, today’s you free day isn’t it?” Sunggyu asked trying hide his excitement. He was so bore of being all day in the house. He wanted to go out a little, even though it was winter and outside was still damn cold, he just wanted to leave that house for at least 10 minutes. “Yes.” Woohyun responded simply, he wasn’t paying much attention to Sunggyu, like that afternoon’s program on TV was the most fascinating thing to watch. “So we could go out a little, I mean to get some fresh air…” Sunggyu couldn’t even finish what he was saying when Woohyun said “I don’t like going outside that much…” He said still looking to the TV screen.

Sunggyu started to feel upset with the younger. “Yes, I can see that. Y-You don’t like doing anything anyways.” Sunggyu almost regret what he just said when he saw the look in Woohyun’s eyes. He was still facing the TV screen, but his gaze was somewhere else, a remote place, Sunggyu could think. “O-Okay, I can take a walk around alone…” He said getting up from the couch and going to catch the coat Woohyun had lent to him.

“Wait!” Woohyun said loud and Sunggyu thought it was strange the face he made. Woohyun somehow felt nervous about Sunggyu going out alone. ‘What if he gets lost again’ was all what Woohyun was thinking about in that moment. On the other hand Woohyun kind of hated spending his Sunday going out, all he liked to do was resting and doing nothing. But in the week they spent together, Woohyun could say Sunggyu was a damn stubborn man, so he couldn’t do much to change his mind.

“Aish!” Woohyun clenched his fists until his knuckles were showing and made a frown that for some reason Sunggyu thought was cute. “I c-changed my m-mind… I’m coming with you…” Woohyun let out a sigh. ‘God must hate me. No, this guy here must hate me’ He thought to himself and followed Sunggyu to wherever he was going.

 

\--

 

Woohyun followed Sunggyu from behind without talking much. The streets were full of people. Those streets had changed a lot since Woohyun walked in them since the last time.

They ended up in a park, full of trees and snow on their branches. There were some kinds playing with each other, running and laughing, with whom Woohyun guessed to be their parents. They were making a snowman, a small one, but for the small kids, Woohyun thought it was okay. Woohyun missed that time when he was a kid, because like those little ones, he used to play with other kids on that same park. Even though it was an old memory Woohyun had, it was still clearly vivid in his head.

Sunggyu suddenly sat on a small bench and breathed deeply. The air was cold, really cold, but when Sunggyu felt it entering his lungs, he could feel warm inside. Sunggyu pulled the hem of Woohyun’s jacket signaling he was there because the other was walking with a dreamy look and didn’t realize Sunggyu stopped walking. “Hey… sit here, I’m tired.”

Woohyun looked to Sunggyu and scoffed a bit because they didn’t even walk for ten minutes until reached the park.  “Tired…” Woohyun only said that but sat on the other end of the bench even though the bench was only made for two people to sit. He kept looking to the children playing and a small smile appeared in his face.

Sunggyu was staring at Woohyun with an amused expression because Woohyun seemed a different person when he smiled, Sunggyu thought. On those few days Sunggyu spent with him since they met, he thought Woohyun was someway an unhappy person, because he always had that lost gaze and those sad eyes. He thought Woohyun would be the best if he smiled more, or if he just smiled. And someway Sunggyu liked so much seeing that little smile on Woohyun’s face that he wished he himself had the power to make him smile more. He was kind of surprised with his own thoughts. Sunggyu wondered if he used to be a person that liked helping others a lot, because he wanted so much to help Woohyun, even though he didn’t know how he should help the other, or if he should do so, but he had that feeling. Maybe it was because Woohyun was helping him, and he doubted anyone could do the same thing for him. “You like kids a lot, don’t you?” Sunggyu asked out of sudden, waking Woohyun up from his reverie.

“Well… those kids make me remember when I was about their age…” Woohyun answered Sunggyu still smiling a little, but soon he had no hint of the previous smile on his face, and Sunggyu found himself almost hating that fact.

“O-Oh… really?” Sunggyu didn’t know what to say more and he cursed himself for that.

“Yes… I used to play with my little friends here when I was a kid… But it was a long time ago; I almost didn’t remember that…” Woohyun didn’t know why but he lied. He remembered it clearly, he was with his parents. That time he used to be so happy and didn’t even know about that.

“You must have been cute when you were a kid…” Sunggyu said suddenly and didn’t seem to realize what he said until he received that look from Woohyun. “No, I mean, all the kids I know are cute and you must have been cute too…” He cursed himself mentally.

“I see… I think I was…” Woohyun said simply and looked to the ground. He found himself thinking if Sunggyu was a cute kid too, especially with those small eyes of his. He didn’t know since when he was so interested in eyes.

Sunggyu could see that the little smile was back to Woohyun’s face and smiled too. It was the first time he was glad for everything that could happened to him.

 

\--

 

“Did you make me come here to sit on this bench? We could have been sitting at home…” Woohyun said moody. He suddenly got up startling Sunggyu and started walking through the park. It was a beautiful park, and to be honest, Woohyun missed it a lot.

“No! I was just resting a little…” Sunggyu said whining. “Wait for me!”

“Resting? This park is not that away from the house… Are you some kind of elderly or something?” Woohyun fought a laugh when he saw the face Sunggyu made.  He was surprised when Sunggyu widened his eyes though.

“What? Eldery? Don’t be like this only because I’m some years older than you…” Sunggyu kept up with Woohyun’s pace.

“How do you know? You don’t even know it right? You don’t have sure about it… I can be older than you, you know? But seeing you act like a grandpa almost all of time, yes, you must be older than me of course.” Woohyun suddenly felt the urge to mock Sunggyu, even though for no reason apparently. He just he liked seeing Sunggyu pouting. It was like those little kids he once knew, and used to play with. The as well pouted  when they failed to win in any game.

“But I’m not a grandpa…” Sunggyu said still pouting, but he wasn’t angry or upset. He was just happy actually.

They were almost on the end of the park, and when Woohyun was going to reply Sunggyu back, he saw that his eyes were widening again, but unlike the other time, they showed some kind of fear. Woohyun followed where his eyes were staring and found it hard to believe that Sunggyu was afraid.

 

\--

 

Woohyun scoffed at Sunggyu when the latter hid behind him. “Are you really afraid of dogs? And this one is just a puppy…”  Woohyun walked away from Sunggyu, who stood in the same place, and approached the puppy kneeling next to him. "Are you scared? Where is your owner?" Woohyun said looking to the dog-collar and reading the name Choco. Woohyun thought it was a good name, since the puppy was brown and its color really resembled chocolate

"Woohyun don’t mess with it, it can bite you ..." Sunggyu said, trying to keep Woohyun away from what for him was like a dangerous animal or something like that.

"Shhh... it seems more afraid of you than you are of it…" Woohyun said rolling his eyes. "Hey you don't have to be afraid... We're not gonna hurt you..." Woohyun continued talking to the little animal and reaching out his hand for it.

It seemed to be more comfortable with the two guys and approached, but doing something that neither of them was expecting. The puppy went to Sunggyu's side and started jumping and moving his paws on his legs. Woohyun knew the little puppy only wanted to play with Sunggyu, but to Sunggyu it had nothing to do with it, what made him even more scared.

Then he quickly moved away from the dog and went behind Woohyun, holding firmly on each side of his arms, staring with wide eyes. “Let’s go away Woohyun. I do not like this animal.” Sunggyu didn’t know why he was so afraid of it, maybe before something involving dogs happened to him, but he didn’t remember. The only thing he knew it was that any time he could be bitten by the dog and he didn’t like the idea.

When Woohyun was about to answer a little boy appeared out of nowhere screaming “Choco! Choco!” Then the little dog started running in his direction never looking back. Woohyun could hear something about them searching for it the entire park. He someway felt a little disappointed and imagined if it was someone finding Sunggyu. He wondered if Sunggyu’s family was searching for him like those people that seemed so worried looking for the dog and he felt his heart heavy.

“You can let go of me now. The puppy is nowhere to be seen. And seriously, why are you so afraid of it?” Woohyun talked with a mocking tone, but was worried about Sunggyu, because he seemed a little bit shaken.

“I-I d-don’t know…” He said releasing his grip of Woohyun’s arms and turning his back for him, not because he was angry, but because he was embarrassed.

“Okay… Don’t worry about it… Everyone has their fears, and yours just seems to be that you are afraid of dogs. There’s nothing wrong with it.” Woohyun didn’t know why he was trying to comfort Sunggyu. But he just wanted to do that.

“R-Really?” Sunggyu asked but more accepting what Woohyun said than anything else. “T-Thank you… I guess…” He continued but suddenly a question came to his mind. “And you Woohyun? What are you afraid of?”

Woohyun thought to himself, and there weren't many things he was afraid that time. He used to be afraid of many things when he was younger, but not anymore. But he didn't want to talk that way though, so he simply replied "There are so many things I'm afraid that if I start telling them, we'll stay here in the park for the rest of the night."

“Let’s go home, it’s getting late.” Woohyun simply passed Sunggyu and and ruffled his hair, but never looking to the other.

Sunggyu nodded and let out a silly smile. “Hmm, let’s go home…”

 

\-------

 

Another week has passed for both of them as they kept waiting for any news. More for Woohyun, because to be really honest, Sunggyu kind of wasn’t that much worried about it at all, he liked staying at Woohyun’s house so much for some reason. Maybe because they were getting along faster than he thought it could be possible. Sunggyu could see that Woohyun was a lot more open to him and he was so glad about it, that he didn’t think about anything besides that.

Sunggyu kept seeing sides of Woohyun he didn’t know existed, like the way he always talked alone when he was in deep thought, or the way he smiled that kind of ‘are you serious?’ smile anytime he saw something really stupid on TV. The same goes for Woohyun, because Sunggyu didn’t look even a little alike to that scared guy that appeared in his house a while ago. Woohyun wondered if he was always that bright and always that stubborn. And he really thought it was funny anytime Sunggyu puffed his mouth with food to the point he almost couldn't close his mouth, whenever he was eating.

“Aish, what do you mean by ‘you were so scared that you couldn’t even move’? I wasn’t!” Sunggyu pouted while he kept washing the dishes, but was glad Woohyun couldn’t see it, because he didn’t want to show any sign of defeat in their little bicker.

“Of course you were… you even… you even…” Woohyun was starting to like messing up with Sunggyu because the latter always got all flustered whenever he did that.

“I-I e-even what?” Sunggyu stuttered. If it was another time, another situation, he could say he hated Woohyun so much for making him feel like that all the time.

Woohyun came closer to Sunggyu and grabbed both his arms and leaned his forehead on the back of Sunggy, doing the same way that the other had done to him the other day at the park. “You even did this trying to hide from the puppy, how do you say you weren’t afraid? You’re so stubborn.” Woohyun let out a low laugh that faded immediately when Sunggyu’s smell came to his nostrils, Sunggyu had just taken a shower just before lunch. He smelled like Woohyun’s shampoo, but the other didn’t have the same smell that the shampoo always left on him, it was better somehow. Much better, he thought.

When Sunggyu felt the hot breath hitting his back dangerously close to his nape, when that laugh escaped Woohyun’s mouth, he felt his whole body heating up and his small eyes widening a lot.

They just stayed like that for less than three seconds, but it felt like more than three hours. Then both of them got startled when they heard the noise of a plate shattering on the floor.

“Oh… I’m sorry!” Sunggyu spoke nervously, quickly bending down to pick up the plate pieces of the floor. “The plate slipped out of my hand and... I don’t know…” Sunggyu said looking to Woohyun awkwardly. “Ouch!” Sunggyu looked down to his finger and it was bleeding. “Damn, I’m so clumsy.” Sunggyu let out an even more awkward laugh; he didn’t know the reason for his heartbeat to be racing like that.

“Stop doing that!” Woohyun said louder than he expected to. But when he saw Sunggyu bleeding he got desperate, because he didn’t like blood, even though it was just a small cut like that one. He bent down and grabbed Sunggyu’s hand keeping a tight grip while looking intensely to Sunggyu. “You going to get hurt again…” That time he spoke more softly and his grip on Sunggyu’s hand loosened a bit.

Sunggyu looked from his hand to Woohyun and then for his hand again when he saw Woohyun grabbing his hand and then staring like that at him. He felt his hand burn because of the contact and it wasn’t even helping to decrease his heartbeat. Somehow he knew the burn in his hand wasn’t because of the cut, he knew it didn’t have anything to do with that because the spot that got cut in his finger wasn’t even aching anymore.

“Wait, I’m going to get the first-aid kit” Woohyun said leaving hurriedly the kitchen and going to where seemed to be his bedroom.

As soon as Woohyun left Sunggyu’s hand, the heat from his hand started to fade but finding its way to Sunggyu’s cheeks. But that spot in his hand was still warm. A shiver ran down his spine when he reminded Woohyun’s breath making its way near his neck. His cheeks were burning like his hand before. He didn’t know what to do and why he felt so good in some way.

Soon his thought was interrupted by Woohyun holding his hand again. “Let me put this this in your finger…” Woohyun showed him a band-aid he found in the first-aid kit and seemed to be a lot calmer when he saw that Sunggyu’s finger was no longer bleeding.

Sunggyu got up abruptly and took his hand away from Woohyun. “Don’t w-worry… I d-do this myself.” He grabbed the first-aid kid and rushed to the bathroom locking the door behind him letting a dumbfounded Woohyun sitting on the kitchen’s floor. 

Sunggyu breathed loudly inside the bathroom. He didn’t want his hand to burn even more.

 

\--

 

Sunggyu spent a lot more of time than any person would spend to just put a ban-aid on his finger. His heart was still racing like crazy, and he felt that feeling going up and down his stomach. Suddenly he felt like that feeling was some kind of familiar to him. He had sure someway even though he didn’t know how to name it.

Then another flash of memory, like the other day popped in his head making him more confused than he already was. It was clearer that time, but at the same time, the memory didn’t say much to him. He was next to a counter, and he could see some people laughing, but he had no idea who they were, since they were with their backs facing him, when suddenly he felt a person approach and say ‘what it will be today?’ When he looked up, searching for the voice that was speaking to him, everything went black.

Sunggyu felt so frustrated because even though he made a big effort to remember, he couldn’t. He looked to the mirror right in front of him and saw a face that was his but wasn’t so familiar to him. He felt like he woke up in another’s person body. He didn’t know who he was before, how he used to be, what he did for a living. He wanted that all back so badly, even though he didn’t know what. But at the same time when he remembered that other guy right there on the other side of the door, he wasn’t so sure anymore about what he wanted. So he just let out a sigh and went out of the bathroom, going to the kitchen.

Before Sunggyu could get in the kitchen, he could see everything was already settled down and that Woohyun was sitting on the couch, with that thoughtful expression but somehow always sad gaze that Sunggyu was already so used with. And that gaze was one of the reasons Sunggyu wasn’t sure of anything.

Sunggyu gently sat next to Woohyun and stayed there silent, just looking at the other, that didn’t seem to be aware of his presence. But the other was more than aware of his presence. “Look Sunggyu… I’m sorry for mocking you about your fear… I’m the last person who could make fun of someone’s fears…” Woohyun almost whispered that last part, but Sunggyu could hear him perfectly.

“I’m sorry about the mess in the kitchen...” Sunggyu scratched the back of his neck, trying to hide his awkwardness.

“How’s your finger?” Woohyun was then looking to Sunggyu with a glint of worry in his eyes.

“It is fine of course, it was just a small cut…” Sunggyu smiled a little trying to reassure Woohyun he was fine.

“Good. Don’t ever do that again.” Woohyun said with a serious look.

“Good.” Sunggyu simply replied adding a ‘so don’t do that again you too’, this last part only in his mind. He even smiled to Woohyun to make him sure he was really okay.

Sunggyu saw Woohyun smiling back to him, and he felt his heartbeat starting to race again, and then ran to the kitchen again to grab a glass of water. That was the reason, Sunggyu thought. That was the reason why he didn’t have sure he wanted his old life and his memory back. But in all that mess that his head was, he came to a conclusion that it didn’t matter what happened from that day, as long as Woohyun could smile more that way, everything should be fine.

Woohyun didn’t understand why a while ago Sunggyu was smiling to him and one second later was rushing to the kitchen so fast just to drink water. Then he realized he himself was smiling too. “Babo.” Woohyun spoke really low, only to himself, as he shook his head, the smile never letting go of his mouth.

 

\-------

 

Woohyun couldn’t deny he was getting used to Sunggyu waiting for him to come from work really fast. Actually, he already liked it so much, that when he tried to remember how it was coming back to an empty house, everything that he felt it was so good back then, seemed wrong somehow. He almost couldn’t believe a month has passed since he met Sunggyu for the first time.

“Hello Woohyun! How was work today?” Sunggyu greeted him with a smile even though Woohyun could see he was already sleepy. And he thought it was really… cute.

“Well… It was… normal… Except for...” Woohyun suddenly made a serious face, what caught Sunggyu’s full attention.

“Except for what?” Sunggyu started to feel impatient because Woohyun didn’t complete his sentence.

“Well… The owner said he will have to make a trip to his home town due to personal reasons, he didn’t explain it very well…” Woohyun’s expression changed from serious to thoughtful in a second and then he looked at Sunggyu and let out a small smile. “Anyways, he will stay out for 10 days or more…”

“Hmm…” Sunggyu let out an understanding hum, and then gasped when realization hit him. “Oh! So that means you’ll have 10 days or more free from work!! That’s so good!!” Sunggyu looked all excited that time, erasing any trace of sleep he was previously with. And Woohyun found it cute again. Sunggyu was a person that could get excited with just small things, and Woohyun once again envied him.

“Yes… that’s a good thing I guess. You won’t be alone at night for a while.” Woohyun said finally taking his shoes off and heading to his bedroom to change his clothes.

“No, I didn’t mean it that way. What I meant was that you’ll have more time to sleep and rest and…” Sunggyu was cut off for Woohyun. “I’m not like you, a person that loves to sleep the most.” Woohyun came closer to Sunggyu and ruffled his hair. It was a habit he had recently developed, ruffling the other’s hair and staring at him to see the face he did after, and it always worked. Sunggyu always did that pout and looked down immediately. He looked like a kid sometimes, like Woohyun said so many times.

“I bought something for us to drink.” Woohyun said while going to the kitchen to grab some glasses.

“Woah, really? Wait, soju? Don’t you think it is too late to drink soju? You should sleep soon…” Sunggyu was following Woohyun while talking.

“Please grandpa, it’s just two bottles, and I don’t even have to work tomorrow.” Woohyun said the word ‘grandpa’ playfully.

“Yah! I’m not a grandpa, and you shouldn’t, we can drink other time.” Sunggyu crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Woohyun’s answer.

“Fine.” Woohyun gave Sunggyu a small smirk. “I’m going to drink alone, since you don’t wanna drink now.”

“What? Aish… wait, ok ok.” Sunggyu gave up.

“Do you want to watch tv? A movie?” Woohyun asked, looking in amusement to Sunggyu’s pout as he ran the tip of his finger in his mouth to undo it. He wondered why he was like that next to Sunggyu. It was almost like he was a kid again. He didn’t remember the last time he had felt that way.

Sunggyu touched where Woohyun’s finger had just touched. And shook his head furiously.

“Hey, what are you doing there, come here...” Woohyun called Sunggyu motioning for him to sit next to him in front of the couch, the bottles of soju and a few snack packages were on his other side.

 

\--

 

“I didn’t like that movie… It’s too sad… where did you even got it… Idiot…” Sunggyu punched lightly on Woohyun’s arm. He was sobbing. Even though the movie wasn’t that sad, maybe the alcohol effect had done anything to his senses.

“I don’t know…” Woohyun laughed. “It was there for a century I guess.” Maybe that soju was too strong, or it was because he hadn’t drunk it in a while, but he was feeling dizzy and light at the same time.

“I see…” Sunggyu nodded. “But it was really really really sad indeed.” He pouted for the nth time that night.

Woohyun looked at him and started to think he was doing it on purpose, all those pouts. He also realized that Sunggyu's cheeks were with a pinkish shade. It only made him laugh more, like he didn’t do in ages.

“What are you laughing at? There is nothing to laugh.” Sunggyu frowned trying to talk seriously, but a soft feeling crept in his chest, when he heard the sound of Woohyun’s laugh. He guessed if he already heard it, and he was kind of amused by it.  “The saddest part was when that guy was almost dying and said ‘thank you for being there when I needed you the most’. And then he grabbed her hand that way and hugged her that way.” Sunggyu did exactly what they saw on the movie, letting Woohyun a lot startled by it.

Sunggyu didn’t know exactly what he was doing, but maybe because of all of the sadness the movie let in him disappeared as soon as he hugged Woohyun, he didn’t let go of it. Maybe the alcohol made him bold and he didn’t know, maybe he should drink soju a lot more.

Woohyun didn’t processed what happened because one second Sunggyu was there talking about the movie and a second later he was there hugging him, and Woohyun really didn’t know what to do. So he did nothing. He just felt Sunggyu breathing, in and out, on the crook of his neck. And it didn’t help a single bit that they were sitting so close to each other.

Sunggyu on the other hand felt like his heart was going out of his chest. Woohyun had a sweet smell, maybe from his strawberry shampoo, but maybe it wasn’t. He was really warm too. So warm and comfortable that he closed his eyes as if it made the time stop, and if he just could stay there, why not, forever.

Woohyun remained unmoving for what was like ten minutes. The scent and the warm emanating from Sunggyu’s body was kind of intoxicating him. He saved a little note somewhere in his mind stating that he couldn’t drink so much anymore. He was afraid actually. Afraid of that feeling that suddenly appeared in his chest. A feeling that he didn’t feel before, a flutter, or something more... And a feeling he didn’t know what was, he just knew it was… right. “Yah… Sunggyu… let go of me…” Woohyun talked in a tone that was so low that wasn’t supposed for Sunggyu to hear. And Sunggyu didn’t hear. Then, Woohyun looked at the top of the other’s head, his breath on his neck, in a steady pace, almost like he was… sleeping. Woohyun removed Sunggyu’s bangs from his eyes, and confirmed his suspicion, the other was long sleeping. Woohyun just stood there, just looking at the other’s peaceful sleepy face. The trace of pink still on his cheeks, and his lips slightly opened.

Sunggyu looked so peaceful sleeping, that when Woohyun tried to move away from him, and the other frowned a bit, slightly disturbing the calm that was on his face before, Woohyun felt guilty and gave up moving and just sat there, smiling a little silly, a little happy.

Soon he felt his eyes getting heavy, but he didn’t fight it. He was starting to get sick of always fighting against people. In that just one month they spent living in the same house, Woohyun almost had sure he had no strength to fight against Sunggyu, to send him away. He closed his eyes, and then let the darkness overtake him.

What he didn’t realize was that in that night, his body moved unconsciously, and his arms grabbed Sunggyu's waist, bringing him and his warmth even closer, as if they always belonged there.

 

\--

 

In the next morning, or afternoon, Woohyun didn’t know, he woke up first with a ray of sun hitting his face. He was feeling a great pressure on his head, and his mouth was dry. All he wanted was a glass of water, but when he tried to get up from what it seemed to be the room’s floor, he couldn’t because a weight prevented him from moving. When he looked down he saw Sunggyu’s head resting on his chest as well as one of his arms encircled around his waist. His eyes almost popped out from shock when he realized that somehow, the two of them, ended up sleeping together, there. He tried to move Sunggyu away, but the other didn’t even budge. “Yah… Sunggyu…” He started whispering and then he spoke a little louder. “Yah… Sunggyu! Wake up, please…” Shaking him a bit, to see if he managed to wake up.

Sunggyu was having a dream he was sleeping on a big and fluffy bed, so warm… When he heard someone in the distance, calling his name, but even in his dream he didn’t want to wake up, so he grabbed that warm surface even stronger, never letting go. When suddenly he realized that warm surface was moving, up and down, like it was… breathing. He looked up still a bit dizzy, when he was greeted by Woohyun’s gaze on him. He blushed furiously, understanding the situation they were, and hid his face on… Woohyun’s chest.

When Woohyun saw Sunggyu finally woke up, he started at him to ask him to move so he could move as well. But when he saw Sunggyu’s just newly woke up face, he thought it was the cutest thing he saw in a while. Now that he thought about it, Sunggyu always woke up first than him, and they slept away from each other, and… Actually, all Woohyun wanted was pull Sunggyu's face up, only to look back at his morning face again.

Out of a sudden Sunggyu got up and walked in a really fast pace to the bedroom. He was starting to think if it was normal his heart beating so fast lately.

When Woohyun looked to the emptied bottles he remembered the previous night and his heart started thumping crazily. He caressed the spot where he was feeling Sunggyu’s breath on his neck and all the last’s night emotions got back to him. “Oh shit… I must be crazy…”

Less than ten minutes later Sunggyu came back almost tripping on his own feet, to the room where Woohyun was still lying on the floor, and spoke out loudly, louder than he planned for.

“I guess now we could be considered friends, isn’t it?” He looked down at Woohyun, never waiting so much an answer. It might sound silly, but it was really important to him.

Woohyun didn’t even wait any longer to reply. “Yes, I think we’re friends now.”

Both Sunggyu and Woohyun agreed with that statement, because only friends did those kind of things, like drinking together, sleeping together and hugging each other. They agreed with that they both felt that if they were friends, they shouldn’t be embarrassed of doing those things.

But both of their hearts still didn’t slow down their paces even a little. And they looked like they wouldn’t, even in the future.

 

\-------

 

Since Sunggyu and Woohyun decided their new status of friends, they seemed to be very close to each other. But somehow, they knew that a thing was still missing between them, and they didn’t know what that thing was. Maybe they were afraid of breaking a barrier that they couldn’t see, but they knew it was still there. But perhaps, that barrier was already crumbling by itself. They could never know that time.

“Ahh… My boss should travel more… I can’t believe it’s already a week since he gave us that break… and if he’s back in 10 days, I only have 3 more days off... I wish he could spend one month wherever he is…” Woohyun chuckled a little at the thought, because he knew his boss loved to work, so he would come back as soon as possible.

They two were lying in Woohyun’s bed after they had lunch. Woohyun found it weird that Sunggyu was abnormally quiet, so he looked at the other. He was with a frown, like he was in deep thought. Woohyun wondered what the other was thinking. Then just stared at the other. Sunggyu's side profile was so different from the other people, Woohyun thought. Actually Woohyun thought Sunggyu was nothing like the other people, Sunggyu was kind of... special. Woohyun thought he was the only one that was being able to break the barrier that Woohyun built for the rest of the world, and if anyone asked how he had done it, Woohyun could not explain, but something about the other made him question himself if it was so good to hide from everyone. And somehow, Woohyun was so grateful for that. Really grateful because he thought he would not be able to get along with people anymore, and Sunggyu proved that was not true, proved that Woohyun was still a person who could live without hiding. And maybe, just maybe Woohyun could leave the past in the past.

Woohyun glanced across Sunggyu's face. He stopped his eyes on the other's lips. He had developed a kind of fixation on Sunggyu's lips. At any time that the other talked, ate, and when he laughed specially, Woohyun always found himself staring to his lips. Suddenly he thought how it would feel to have Sunggyu's lips on him. Realizing the kind of thought that was emerging in his mind, he shook his head and tried to focus on Sunggyu, but that was not a good idea, he knew. They didn’t talk again about the soju incident again, but it didn’t mean that those memories weren’t vivid in their minds yet.

He saw Sunggyu looking with a fixed gaze to the ceiling, but his eyes were focusing in nothing special, the frown was still there and Woohyun didn’t know what was wrong. He turned to Sunggyu so that he was lying on his side, facing him. Almost unconsciously he reached out his hand and slid his fingertips on Sunggyu's cheek. Then his fingers went to the middle of Sunggyu’s eyebrows softly to try to make him undo the frown. “You’re not listening to what I’m saying.” He was not asking a question, but making a statement.

In reality Sunggyu was far away from that bedroom. He was thinking about everything that had happened to him. But more than ever, he was thinking about Woohyun. He was still very concerned about the issue of his family. He was beginning to worry about his feelings for Woohyun as well. He knew it wasn't normal to want to be with Woohyun all the time, want to embrace the other like that other day... He wondered how much more time he still could live there, and he wished so much that it could be forever, and it kind of scared him, because he knew he couldn't.

Sunggyu was awakened from his daydream when he felt the warm surface of Woohyun's fingers on his cheek. Soon the fingers moved for his eyebrows, making Sunggyu look to Woohyun. Sunggyu also turned to Woohyun and was facing him, looking into his eyes. Sunggyu was beginning to love that lately, Woohyun's eyes no longer had that sad glint.

“Woohyun… can I ask you something?” Sunggyu looked a little concerned, so Woohyun thought it was important.

“Sure…” He simply answered never letting go of Sunggyu’s eyes. His hands were resting next to Sunggyu’s and he suddenly felt the urge to grab them, maybe to send away that concerned look on the other’s face. But he didn’t, instead he moved his hand closer until the tip of his finger was barely touching Sunggyu’s one.

“Hmm… well… Where’s your family?” Sunggyu asked directly even if reluctantly, maintaining a serious look.

Woohyun shifted in his place and gulped a little. “I a-already told you that they are in a distant place…” Woohyun answered in a cold tone, totally different form the one he had before, then changed his position and turned his back to Sunggyu, avoiding the other's face.

That time Sunggyu would not be giving up and insisted. “Come on Woohyun, why don’t you tell me where they are hmm?” He came closer to Woohyun and landed a hand on the latter’s shoulder.

Even though Woohyun didn’t want, Woohyun answered with an angry tone. “Why do you want so much to know where my family is?” He felt a shiver when Sunggyu came even closer and talked next to his ear.

“Please Woohyun-ah… I saw a photo inside of a notebook… Are those people your parents?” Sunggyu tried to look to Woohyun’s face to see his expression, what ended up bringing him really close to Woohyun.

Woohyun felt the blood leave his body. He did not know which feeling was that he was feeling at that moment, a mixture of anger and shame. Why Sunggyu had to bring out that topic in that moment, he thought.

Then suddenly he pushed Sunggyu away from him and stood up from the bed. "What did you say?!" Woohyun asked with a disbelieving look in his eyes, but all the time with a freezing tone.

Sunggyu could not deny that he was a little scared at the time but would not give up yet. "That's what you heard. I saw a photo in a notebook, with a message written behind it. 'we love you, forever’ was what was written. "

Woohyun felt the tears coming to his eyes, but he wouldn’t cry, he would not. And then because of all the mixed feelings he was feeling in that  moment, he exploded.  “Who the hell you think you are to pry my stuff while I'm not around?!?!” He screamed to Sunggyu like he never did before. “Tell me who the hell you are! To enter my house and mess with my stuff, mess with my life?” He was so wrong to think that someday anything would change. But every time it was the same and he always managed to mess the things up.  

If Sunggyu said he wasn’t even a little scared, he would be lying. He never saw Woohyun so angry like that. He wondered what had happened to him to become like that. “I… I… I d-don’t know who I am… and you should already know that” It was Sunggyu the one who was fighting his eyes that time. He felt really bad. “I’m sorry for disturbing you.” He said while getting up and leaving the bedroom closing the door with a bang.

Woohyun felt a pang in his heart, but he didn't give a shit, because he was angry and sad and everything mixed up in his head. He just sat on his bed hiding his face on his hands. Everything came back like a movie in his head. He didn't want that to come back.

 

\--

 

Some hours later, it was already darkening on the outside. Woohyun realized how he had exaggerated and ruined everything. He felt a total idiot for being so mad with Sunggyu. He wasn’t the one to blame for what had happened. On the contrary the only one to blame was Woohyun himself.

He decided he should apologize with Sunggyu. So he walked out of the bedroom and looked for Sunggyu in the room while he didn’t give up from doing so. He wasn’t there, so he went to the kitchen and he was nowhere to be found as well.

Woohyun began to despair because he had no idea if Sunggyu had gone somewhere. He looked outside and it was already really dark, even though it wasn’t too late at night. Woohyun dashed to the front door and opened it hoping that Sunggyu was outside near the house. But to his disappointment, he wasn’t there, he wasn’t anywhere.

Woohyun left the house and walked slowly through the streets, looking at all the possible directions, but no sign of Sunggyu."I'm really stupid! Idiot!" Woohyun cursed himself as he walked wrapping his arms around his body, because he didn’t wear a warmer jacket before leaving, it was freezing.

Woohyun walked for about an hour, and was thinking that Sunggyu was lost and Woohyun was already going crazy and wanted to cry, because he didn’t want to lose him. If something happened to Sunggyu, he would be the only culprit.

Woohyun was almost giving up looking for Sunggyu, when suddenly he heard a scream of a person he supposed to be a woman. The scream came from a near place. Woohyun could see an alley and heard someone shouting 'give me back!’

When he approached the dark alley, he could see three silhouettes. His eyes widened a bit when he saw that one of three people was nothing less than Sunggyu. And what most caught his attention was that Sunggyu was fighting with a man, trying to take from him a purse, that he soon assumed to be from the woman, because she was crying with a frightened look.

"Sunggyu! What are you doing? Come here, quickly!" Woohyun was desperate, screaming because what Sunggyu was doing was crazy. He shouldn't mess with someone's business, especially when it came to a thief who just stole a purse.

Then as if by instinct, Woohyun ran near Sunggyu trying to help him. The man smelled like alcohol and Woohyun could see that his clothes were totally unfit. Then Woohyun saw a shiny object in his waistband. Woohyun could see it was a knife, and if the man decided to use it, the night could end tragically.

Woohyun could no longer hear anything but the frantic beats of his heart echoing in his ears. He just pulled Sunggyu back strongly and the thief let out a victorious look. But out of a sudden the man became frightened and ran, dropping the lady’s purse on the floor.

Only when Woohyun bent down to pick up the purse from the ground, he could hear the sounds again and then understood why the man ran away, and suddenly the alley was backlighted. When he saw the officers in front of him ‘don’t do any movement’ they said. Then he handed back the woman's purse, grabbed Sunggyu's hand and sped off, running away from the police. Woohyun heard a ‘stop right where you are!’, but he didn’t stop. Even though they did nothing wrong, but he felt the urge to save Sunggyu, he didn’t know why.

Even running very fast with a breathless Sunggyu right behind him, he could take a short look back and saw the woman preventing the police from making any movement; Woohyun assumed she was explaining everything. He felt relieved, but the sense of danger and adrenaline still around them, didn’t allowed them to stop running. Woohyun never letting go of Sunggyu's hand all the while.

They kept running and never looked back again, until they entered into another alley, but that time it was narrower than the previous one.

Woohyun stopped in front of Sunggyu, placing both hands on Sunggyu's shoulder, as if to find support and prevent him from falling while he caught his breath again. Even if he was freaking tired from all the sudden running, he felt like he was alive again, like he didn’t feel in ages, because he could feel his heartbeat beating like crazy. "

Y-Yah... Are... Are you okay?" Woohyun asked still a bit concerned about the other, even though he didn't seem to have any injury. “What the hell happened there? Why did you do that Sunggyu? Tell me!!”

Sunggyu found it so funny the desperate expression that Woohyun was doing that even though it wasn’t funny at all he started to laugh like a mad man. “I don’t know… I was just walking and then…” He never finished his sentence because he started to laugh again.

Woohyun automatically started to laugh too, even though he didn't know why he was laughing, Sunggyu's laugh was contagious.

"What the hell happened there?" Sunggyu suppressed his laugh a bit to ask this looking to Woohyun's face while the latter was still laughing.

"I don't know! Why you ask me this? You were already there when I came, Mr. Hero." Woohyun said sarcastically, with a playful tone.

"I... I was just walking around when I heard a woman crying and screaming 'help me! help me! thief!' So I ran to help her and then... well I think it doesn't matter anymore. What matter is that you came there in the right time..." Sunggyu said looking right into Woohyun's eyes. He didn't know if his heartbeat was that fast because he just had run, or something else. When he was there walking alone he was so upset for what had happened sooner. He almost didn't believe when he heard Woohyun's voice there, he was so relieved and… happy.

Woohyun that was laughing a while ago, looked to Sunggyu’s face with a serious expression. “Sunggyu… I’m really sorry for before… I didn’t know what got into me… I’m… I’m just… sorry.” Woohyun didn’t realize when a tear escaped his eye. He was a mess of feelings in that moment. But above all he was happy he found Sunggyu safe and sound.

“Forget about that. It doesn’t matter anymore as well” Sunggyu assured him.

Woohyun was still with his hands on top of Sunggyu’s shoulders. They stood there quiet for a while, looking into each other’s eyes. The air was unbearably heavy between them making it hard to breath.

Sunggyu then out of impulse moved his hand and caressed Woohyun’s cheek whipping his tear away, because he couldn’t anymore. When he saw Woohyun crying, everything was clearer to him. He didn’t want Woohyun to cry, never more.

Sunggyu let go of Woohyun’s cheek just to grab his collar and bring him closer, really close to him. Then he leaned in and landed his mouth on Woohyun's lips softly at first, but with more intensity after a while. But soon he felt bad when Woohyun pushed him away slightly.

Woohyun looked at Sunggyu with an unreadable stare. But inside he was feeling like a he was riding on a roller coaster. All feelings surfacing on his skin, making him shiver. But before Sunggyu could think of doing something, Woohyun ran his hands that previously were on Sunggyu's shoulders to the back of his neck, leaning close to him again. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he felt like he needed to do it. When finally their mouths touched each other, Sunggyu let out a gasp but still maintained his hold on Woohyun’s collar. That time the kiss was rougher and desperate, as if that moment would soon disappear.

When Sunggyu parted his lips to search for some air, Woohyun took it as a signal to move further and slid his tongue inside the other’s mouth. As he wondered sooner, Sunggyu’s mouth was.... so good.  But as soon as they felt the need of air, they broke the kiss, and didn't dare to look at each other.

Woohyun's mind processed what had just happen. And he didn't know what to do from that moment on. There were so many things on his mind that moment; he didn't even make any effort to think about anything. "We need to go, it's already late" Was all what Woohyun said.

Sunggyu was confused with everything that happened there. Everything about their kiss seemed so right, but what would happen to the two he didn’t know. Just like Woohyun, he didn’t think about anything and just followed the other.

They walked all way home silently. But just the noise that was on their minds made up for all that silence. And inside their mouths no word dared to leave, all that was left was the taste of that kiss.

 

\-------

 

Woohyun didn’t manage to get any sleep that night. He spent it all wondering what had happened to him to do such a thing. That kiss still lingered in his mouth and he didn’t know why he did that. Maybe his suspicions were confirmed and he was really going crazy. Because there was no other acceptable reason to explain everything that had been going on since Sunggyu appeared in his life. Nothing seemed wrong about that kiss. But he still couldn’t accept it. Accepting it meant he would have to accept losing Sunggyu once the other remembered where he came from. And everything would end up exactly the way it started, Woohyun living alone, and Sunggyu never appearing in front of him again. So he couldn't get used to Sunggyu's presence. He couldn't allow himself to miss the other when the day for him to leave came. He wouldn't be allowed to miss no one else, not anymore. So the best thing to do was to forget what had happened and never act out of impulse again. He should never had done it to start with.

On the couch in the other room, Sunggyu was there as concerned as the other. He couldn’t sleep as well, the thoughts inside his head were spinning around, back and forth. But all thoughts led him to one place, to be exact, one person: Woohyun. Sunggyu didn’t know when Woohyun became so important to him to the point where only his presence made him happy, and made his heartbeat increase its pace, and made him to be with him and… Sunggyu’s mind came back to that alley and to that kiss and… Sunggyu shook his head. He was afraid of everything he was feeling in that moment. What about their future? What about his past? Sunggyu was really afraid of losing it. Losing Woohyun… Never seeing him again… But Sunggyu didn’t want to think about it… Maybe no one was looking for him, and he could stay there as long as Woohyun wanted him to. And he was afraid to think about what all those feelings meant. Maybe he was in… He shook his head again. But a shy smile appeared in his face and all of sudden he felt sleepy.

 

\--

 

When the sun light appeared between the cracks of the curtain, Woohyun gave up trying to sleep and got up from bed and went to the kitchen to prepare something for the breakfast. He was so immersed in thoughts that he didn’t even realize that Sunggyu woke up as well and was going in his direction to grab something in the fridge. He almost dropped the bowl with a few slices of bread he was holding. He didn't know if it was because he hadn't gotten any sleep that night, but he was kind out of his mind in that moment.

“Good morning, Woohyun-ah…” Sunggyu said rubbing his still sleepy eyes. He had half of his hair disheveled and looked cuter than ever that way.

Woohyun gulped the lump that he thought was forming in his throat. It would be so difficult to maintain distance from Sunggyu like that, when what all he wanted was hug the other, even though he wouldn’t admit it, ever. Woohyun decided it was better to keep himself away from Sunggyu as much as he could, but without letting the other notice it, it would be hard, but he really had to try it.

On the other hand, Sunggyu was making it harder than he thought it would be when he landed a hand on top of Woohyun’s shoulder. Woohyun felt a small tingle running through Sunggyu's hand and his skin.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sunggyu asked with a confused expression. “Why are you standing still there?”

Woohyun didn’t realize that he was frozen in the middle of the kitchen and then cleared his throat. “N-Nothing… I’m making the breakfast.”

Sunggyu realized the cold tone Woohyun used but let it go; maybe the other was still sleepy, but somehow Sunggyu felt a heavy sensation in the air.

“Ok…” Sunggyu said quietly.

 

A few minutes passed, and the silence grew awkward between them. Woohyun was still with his back facing Sunggyu, while the latter was sitting on the chair next to the table, waiting for Woohyun to say something.

But much to Sunggyu’s dismay, the only thing Woohyun said was “Let’s eat.” still with a cold tone and an expressionless face.

But on the inside, Woohyun was feeling like he was burning. Because he didn’t want his relationship with Sunggyu to get strange, he didn’t want to get away from Sunggyu, but he couldn’t get so close to him, because he knew it would be even harder to get away.

When they finally finished eating, none of them moved from their seats. Sunggyu was with his head lowered a bit, and Woohyun could not see his eyes, because Sunggyu’s bangs were faling in front of them.

Finally Woohyun decided to move, still not saying a word.

“Wait.” Sunggyu grabbed one of his arms and looked up directly into Woohyun’s eyes when he was about to get up from his chair.

Woohyun gulped silently because of his strong stare. “What?”

“What’s wrong?” Sunggyu simply asked with an unreadable face.

“Nothing’s wrong. Why do you ask?” Woohyun cynically lied. Everything was wrong. To begin with his heart starting to race fast again.

“Because… why are you… why are you acting all strange… with me?” The last two words were almost an inaudible whisper in Sunggyu’s mind. But Woohyun managed to hear them really well.

Sunggyu’s touch in his skin was making everything one thousand times harder, so Woohyun slowly slipped his arm and freed him from the other’s grasp. “I’m not… It’s just… I’m not acting strangely…”

“See… yes, you are!” Sunggyu talked a little louder than the normal.

“No… look Sunggyu, I’m not, okay?” Woohyun placed a hand on top of Sunggyu’s head and ruffled his hair, and still managed to let ou a smile, to assure the other everything was okay.

“Look… if it’s because of y-yesterday… l-look… it w-was…” Sunggyu was stuttering.

“Yes! It was a mistake!” Woohyun said before Sunggyu was able to say something. “But we shouldn’t let this ruin our friendship, right Sunggyu?”

Sunggyu felt a pang on his heart. No, it wasn’t a mistake. Not in Sunggyu’s perception. But maybe Woohyun was right. They shouldn’t let that ruin their friendship. And he didn’t know why he felt so sad that time, but he couldn’t let it show.

Woohyun felt like a shit for saying those things. He didn’t know why he was so selfish. Even though he didn’t know what’s was going on inside Sunggyus mind, he couldn’t handle the apparent sadness in the other’s eyes. But he didn’t manage himself from keep saying those words.

“Let’s forget about yesterday, ne?” Woohyun thought he would always be a coward, and it was better like that. But for what he wanted to find the courage to do, he didn’t know.

Sunggyu fought the urge to bang the table with his hands. He didn’t know why he was so angry. “Yes.” He said with gritted teeth.

“Fine.” Woohyun said, his voice almost failing.

“Fine.” Sunggyu said and rushed away from Woohyun as fast as he could.

Woohyun didn’t understand why his heart was feeling so heavy in that moment. So he just threw the top half of his body on the table, and wished to dig a hole to bury himself inside.

 

\--

 

Sunggyu spent almost the whole day mumbling incoherent words that Woohyun didn't understand. He was so bored and angry, that all he wanted was to get out that house, because he was feeling kind of suffocated. He tried everything he could to see if the time passed a little faster. But nothing worked.

Woohyun, on the other hand, felt like his whole body was tired even though he didn’t do much the whole day. Maybe it was because the air was so heavy around him that made it hard to breathe. He suddenly felt the urge to leave that room. So he went to the kitchen to grab some water to drink. If he knew that that would happen, he would never ever kiss Sunggyu.

But just to think about that kiss made Woohyun shiver. He didn’t know what the hell was happening to his body. He drank a whole glass of water nonstop. But he was still thirsty and didn’t matter how much water he drank the thirst wouldn't go away.

Sunggyu was starting to get sick of all that. Woohyun was a liar if he said their friendship would still be the same. He was a hypocrite. And Sunggyu hated it so much. He hated Woohyun so much. He just hated the fact Woohyun was ignoring him.

So Sunggyu got up abruptly and rushed himself to the kitchen, and found Woohyun static, looking to the glass of water on the counter. ‘Idiot’ Sunggyu thought. “Yah Woohyun!” Sunggyu spoke loudly. “I’m going to take a walk outside.” Sunggyu didn’t know why he was saying that before he left, but he would still have to have some consideration for Woohyun, anyways.

Woohyun seemed to be back to earth when he heard Sunggyu’s words. No way he was going for a walk alone, and Woohyun was just in no mood for that. “No.” He replied dryly. 

“Why?” Sunggyu let out a defiant smirk.

“Just because.” Woohyun turned his back to Sunggyu, to put the glass in the sink

“Why would you think I… you know, never mind. Bye.” Sunggyu motioned to leave, but stopped just to see Woohyun's reaction.

Woohyun didn’t budge a single bit, and just stayed still, waiting. He didn’t want Sunggyu to go, but he didn’t have the courage to stop him.

Sunggyu felt outraged because Woohyun didn’t care if he left or not. He didn’t know why he felt like that, but he couldn’t handle that. He wanted to punch Woohyun in the face, and show him that he shouldn’t ignore a person like that, he shouldn’t ignore him.

So Sunggyu grabbed one of Woohyun’s arms and turned him around, so he could face the latter. But as soon as he made Woohyun was face him, the latter lowerd his gaze and preferred to look to the floor than to Sunggyu.

Woohyun shoved Sunggyu’s arm away from him, not because the other was squeezing his arm strongly, but because it was making his heartbeat uncontrollably frantic.

As soon as Sunggyu took a step toward him, Woohyun moved backwards. They kept like that until Woohyun hit his back on the wall.

Woohyun kept looking to the floor and then Sunggyu said “Look at me when I’m talking with you…”

Sunggyu was feeling the tears forming in his eyes, but he wouldn’t allow they to fall.

When Woohyun heard that Sunggyu’s voice was cracking, he felt the urge to go away from there. “Excuse me, I have to go to the-” Woohyun attempted to leave, but as soon as he tried to move, Sunggyu placed a hand on Woohyun's chest preventing him to move.

“No you don’t need to go anywhere.” Sunggyu said almost without being heard. He grabbed Woohyun’s chin and made him stare to Sunggyu.

As soon as Woohyun looked to Sunggyu’s eyes his heart started to beat much faster than before, if it was even possible. And Sunggyu could feel it, right under his hand. And he wondered if Woohyun could hear his heart beating fast too, just like his.

They felt like the surroundings suddenly disappeared and only the two of them were left there.

Woohyun could see a mix of so many things in Sunggyu’s eyes, like they were telling him so many things. Things that Woohyun didn’t even know could exist in just one person. Things that Woohyun wanted all.

“Please don’t ignore me… I beg you…”

“I won’t.”

Sunggyu reached out his other hand to search for Woohyun’s one. As soon as their hands met and their fingers intertwined with each other, they felt as if there were sparks running, between their hands.

Sunggyu came closer to Woohyun barely leaving any space between their bodies. The heat was suffocating Woohyun, but he could never say it was bad.

Woohyun could feel Sunggyu’s hot breath on him, so he moved his head to the side to provide some room for him to breathe. But it wasn’t getting any better. He got shocked when he felt Sunggyu’s lips on his skin, in the space between his neck and his jawline. “I don't want that awkward feeling between us anymore…” He heard a muffled sound coming from Sunggyu’s mouth and that made him close his eyes. He didn’t want to open them again. “Me neither…” It was everything he could reply. It was like the words didn’t want to leave his mouth.

Sunggyu saw that Woohyun was with his eyes closed and wondered what was inside of his mind in that moment. But Sunggyu couldn’t even say what was inside his own mind in that moment…

Then Sunggyu turned Woohyun’s face towards his again and closed the distance between their faces.

 

\------- 

 

When Woohyun felt Sunggyu’s lips on his, he felt a weird feeling all over his body and it was like all the strength in his legs was gone. His mind told him to run away before it was too late, but he couldn’t. He wanted more of Sunggyu’s skin. He wanted more of Sunggyu. He didn’t know he was already that addicted to the other’s mouth, but he couldn’t let go of it.

With his free hand Woohyun tried to pull Sunggyu away, but his hand did the opposite thing, and Woohyun encircled his arm around Sunggyu’s waist, bringing him closer.

Not planning to stop, not that time, Sunggyu nibbled Woohyun’s lower lip and when the latter gasped, Sunggyu took advantage and slipped his tongue on the other's mouth, tasting Woohyun.

And Sunggyu suddenly felt the urge for more, so he left Woohyun’s mouth just to place his eager lips on the other’s neck. He didn’t know exactly what he was doing, but all those feelings inside of him were just increasing and he had to deal with them someway.

Feeling waves of something, so far unknown for him, Woohyun came back to his mind and grabbed all of his remaining strength, talking in almost a whisper. "S-Stop..." He felt like he was intoxicated with Sunggyu, he couldn't barely breathe at that point.

Sunggyu stopped right on the spot and his breathing was hasty and he couldn’t understand what was happening. “Why?”

Woohyun never saw that kind of look in Sunggyu’s eyes; it was mesmerizing, and Woohyun had to look away to keep distance from all those wrong thoughts that appeared in his head right away.

“I don’t know, w-we shouldn’t…” Woohyun was so afraid deep down that his body started to tremble. He didn’t know how he managed to move away from Sunggyu, but in a second he was in the other room, trying to breathe deeply.

But that didn’t last long because soon Sunggyu was near him and he was holding Woohyun’s hand again.

Woohyun tried to take his hand away from Sunggyu's, but the latter's grip was strong enough to stop Woohyun from doing so. Or maybe Woohyun was just too weak to do it.

Sunggyu knew someway that the other was trying to hide himself. But Sunggyu also knew it was waste of time to fight what he was feeling at that moment. And he wanted Woohyun knew that too.

“Don’t run away from me, please…” Sunggyu whispered next to Woohyun’s ear and the other sat on the couch abruptly. So Sunggyu sat next to him.

“N-No… I’m not running away… I just…” Woohyun didn’t know what to say, so he said the first things that came to his mind. “You turned my life upside down… and I’m so afraid of… I’m afraid that I might be in…”

Sunggyu didn’t need any more words, because Woohyun’s eyes already told him everything. He was afraid too, because no one knew what would happen to them in the future. So he just nodded and looked into the other’s eyes, assuring him something that didn’t know exactly.

They stared at each other for like seemed to be an eternity, even though it was just a second.

Woohyun didn’t want to know anymore because the uneasy feeling was starting to rise again inside of him and so he grabbed Sunggyu by his collar crashing their lips together again in an impatient way.

Sunggyu immediately responded to the kiss moving his lips along with Woohyun’s. Their kiss started to heat and they were a mess savoring each other’s mouths.

Soon the need of air was unbearable and they had to separate to breathe. But Sunggyu’s mouth was again on Woohyun’s neck making a trail of kisses and his hands were tangled in the other’s hair.

When their mouths connected again, Woohyun felt weak all of a sudden and lied on the couch never letting go of Sunggyu, bringing the latter along with him so that he was lying on top of Woohyun.

Lower limbs were entangled, and Sunggyu moved his mouth to Woohyun’s collarbone, eliciting a low moan from him.

With his cheeks burning, Woohyun put a hand upon his mouth to prevent any other sound to left it. But Sunggyu quickly removed it, saying "don't" to Woohyun. The other understood why, and his cheeks were burning even more.

Woohyun then encircled his arms around Sunggyu’s neck and brought his face next to his and gave a little peck on Sunggyu’s mouth. The other wanted more so he cupped Woohyun’s face and kissed him hungrily making the other gasp at the sudden action. Sunggyu licked Woohyun’s lips and after the other let out a groan, he had full access to his mouth, and their tongues played with each other.

Woohyun was feeling so hot and he already knew where it all would end. Because at that point he couldn’t stop anymore and he doubted Sunggyu could stop too.

And there between kisses and touches, Woohyun let out a moan when their groins rubbed unintentionally against each other, making Sunggyu shiver and moan. The tightness in their lower region getting more difficult to hide.

They looked into each other’s eyes and all they could see was lust and desire. Their hearts were beating like crazy and all they knew was that they knew nothing anymore.

Suddenly a wave of boldness ran through Woohyun and he slid his hands under Sunggyu's shirt, feeling his abdomen, his chest. He could feel under his hands Sunggyu shivering because of his touch. And that only made him slid his hands to his back and to everywhere. Sunggyu’s skin was so soft. But the fabric of his shirt was starting to annoy him, and all he wanted was to get rid of it as soon as possible. Woohyun took off Sunggyu’s shirt, and was mesmerized with the sight but at the same time didn’t know what else to do, he had no experience in those kind of things.

Sunggyu kissed him again and Woohyun ran his hands through all of Sunggyu’s back. Then Sunggyu did the same as Woohyun and took off the other’s shirt as well. Then he started to trace his lips along Woohyun’s neck to his collarbones and to his chest.

Woohyun was already feeling unbearably tight and let out a loud moan when he felt Sunggyu’s tongue on the skin below his navel.

“W-Wait Sunggyu… I… d-don’t have any experience in t-that…” Woohyun managed to say between pants. But when Sunggyu looked up, Woohyun had to bite his lip, because he was so… sexy.

“Me too… I think… But don’t worry.” Sunggyu let out a small smile and Woohyun wondered how he could turn from sexy to cute in a second.

Woohyun had to shut his eyes when Sunggyu slid his pants down, because he could really die from embarrassment.

Sunggyu in the other hand licked his lips because of that sight in front of him. He didn’t handle the urge to caress Woohyun’s thighs gaining a gasp from the other.

“Y-Yah…” Woohyun let out a moan and felt goosebumps. Every inch of his body reacted to Sunggyu’s touch like crazy.

“Look at me…” Sunggyu whispered into Woohyun’s mouth and bit his earlobe. He felt the urge to tease the other, and smirked when he saw his plan worked because Woohyun let out a "fuck".

Woohyun opened his eyes and ran his hands down Sunggyu’s back tracing his spine with the tips of his fingers. He stopped right on the hem of Sunggyu’s waistband and looked to the other, unsure of what to do.

“Do it.” Sunggyu said in a low voice. And then Woohyun slid his pants down with his help, letting the other only with his underwear on.

Woohyun could fell almost every inch of Sunggyu’s skin. It was so warm and soft and everything, that Woohyun didn’t want to stop touching him.

When Woohyun placed a hand on top of Sunggyu’s butt, the latter groaned and bit his lip.

“Woohyun-ah… I… I’m…” Sunggyu couldn’t hold the heat that was coming from his lower region. Suddenly his underwear was too uncomfortable and he had to get rid of it. So he took one of Woohyun’s hand in his and placed it on top of his prominent bulge.  

Woohyun widened his eyes in shock when he felt that Sunggyu was so hard. He was feeling unbearably tight as well. So he saw in the other’s eyes what Sunggyu wanted and moved his hand slowly, rubbing Sunggyu a little. When he heard Sunggyu moaning, Sunggyu bit his lip furiously. He felt so pleasured just for hearing Sunggyu’s little noises.

Soon Sunggyu’s mouth was on his again tasting every inch of it and he was doing he was doing crazy things with Woohyun he hardly noticed when Sunggyu ripped off his underwear, leaving him completely naked. He felt so embarrassed because he had never been naked in front of Sunggyu, and the way they were there and what they were doing there, and ... oh...

“Now it’s your time. Sunggyu smirked at Woohyun, receiving a gulp from the latter. “W-what?” Woohyun stuttered. “Don’t make me wait.” Sunggyu said as he kissed the corner on Woohyun’s mouth.

So Woohyun did. He took out Sunggyu’s underwear and a considerable blush appeared in his cheeks. The sight though was… perfect. Sunggyu’s perfect, Woohyun thought.

But he didn't have much time to think or to admire the sight in front of him, because Sunggyu's mouth was already devouring his neck, and one of his hands was caressing his inner thigh and the other was already stroking his member in a way it was very difficult for him to control himself.

Soon Woohyun was moaning loud and his legs parted by instinct. It was almost impossible, but in the midst of so many moans, Woohyun managed to form coherent thoughts and tried to caress Sunggyu too. He wanted other to feel as good as he was feeling at that moment. So he came near to Sunggyu's ear and spoke softly, "let me do that for you too".

But Woohyun was moving his hand deadly slow for Sunggyu's dismay. "S-Stop teasing me." Sunggyu said with a sultry groan.

When Woohyun suddenly fastened his pace, Sunggyu almost screamed. "Oh my god Woohyun..." He said as he placed his face in the crook of Sunggyu's neck, sucking it and letting a mark.

When the tightness in his lower region became almost unbearble, Sunggyu knew he wouldn’t last long. “W-Wait… hhhnngg” Sunggyu placed a hand in Woohyun’s bare chest. “We… We s-should… go to the bedroom…”

Woohyun was almost dying inside, at that time more than ever he wanted Sunggyu. He wanted Sunggyu entirely.

It was difficult to get up from the couch, because they were tangled in each other, savoring each other's mouths, tongues hitting, and panting mess. Since there was hardly any space between them, when they felt the other's bulge, they couldn't help but shudder in anticipation.

Woohyun couldn't remember wanting someone else like that. Sunggyu was very special indeed, he thought.

They crashed in the bed, Woohyun on top of Sunggyu.

Woohyun was with his legs parted on both sides of Sunggyu's. Sunggyu ran his hands through Woohyun's back and placed them on Woohyun's butt caressing it, and receiving a whimper from the other. His fingers were moving next to Woohyun's entrance, so the latter tilted his head back and closed her eyes biting his lower lip.

"Do you like it?" Sunggyu's eyes were lustful as he licked his lips.

Woohyun couldn't deny it. He liked it. He liked everything Sunggyu did to him. His hands had electricity, which left a tingling feeling all over Woohyun's body.

He nodded and looked to Sunggyu full of expectations.

Sunggyu shifted positions with Woohyun in one quick motion. Now he was on top of Woohyun, lying between the latter's legs.

Then Sunggyu showed two fingers to Woohyun. "Suck them".

Woohyun took a little to realize what Sunggyu meant. And he gulped and got kind of startled.

"Don't worry... I would never hurt you..." Sunggyu said and Woohyun could see honesty in Sunggyu's words, so he engulfed Sunggyu's fingers shyly.

As Woohyun was coating Sunggyu's finger with his saliva, Sunggyu placed his hand on Woohyun’s neglected member again, and started pumping it in a good pace, receiving a sultry moan from Woohyun.

Sunggyu removed his fingers from Wooyun’s mouth when they were already wet enough. "If it hurts, tell me, I stop... It's the last thing I want to hurt you."

Woohyun nodded a little hesitant, but at the same time couldn’t stand to wait, he didn’t want to wait any longer.

It didn't hurt much when the first finger penetrated him. Although he felt a little uncomfortable, it was okay because Sunggyu was stroking him again.

When the second finger entered, he felt a pang on his back, and a tear formed in his eye, but he didn't want to show anything to Sunggyu, he wanted Sunggyu just like that, doing that.

But soon everything got better when Sunggyu leaned in a little and kissed him tenderly on the lips. No tongues were involved, but Woohyun couldn't ask for more when Sunggyu was acting so lovingly with him.

Sunggyu started to move his fingers in and out of Woohyun, streching and scissoring them to prepare Woohyun.

After a while, Sunggyu hit an specific spot that made Woohyun moan loud, closing his eyes. Sunggyu thought it was the  most beautiful sight he ever saw, and he fought again the desire to hit that same spot repeatedly and make Woohyun come undone right away. He still had to manage his own pulsating member and concentrate in Woohyun, even though it didn’t help him a single bit.

When none of them could handle the lust anymore, Sunggyu took his fingers out of Woohyun and positioned himself between his legs. He had to have a lot of self-control to not fuck Woohyun senseless, because the other had those pleading eyes, those sexy eyes.

Sunggyu entered Woohyun receiving a little whimper from him. Woohyun’s expression was a little hard, like he was in pain, so Sunggyu decided to not move yet. But when Woohyun started to move for himself, Sunggyu couldn’t take anymore and finally moved. At first he moved really slowly, afraid to hurt Woohyun.

Woohyun was feeling like his ass was burning, but he couldn’t stop. He wanted that so much, that he didn’t care about anything. It was the first time he wanted so much a thing in those past years.

As soon as Sunggyu started to move in a faster pace, Woohyun was starting to feel jolts of pleasure running through his body. He dug his nails in Sunggyu’s back, wondering if it would leave a mark later.

But when Sunggyu hit that spot again, Woohyun started to scream. “Oh… fuck… Sunggyu-yah…” That time the waves of pleasure were increasing and Woohyun didn’t know that it was even possible.

“Woohyun… you’re so… oh my god…” Sunggyu was losing his control. He started to go even faster and deeper, making the room get filled with moans and screams.

They were almost reaching their climax when Woohyun entangled his legs around Sunggyu’s waist, making him go even deeper.

Woohyun never felt like that before. It made him forget about everything. Made him not even able to remember his own name.

Sunggyu was on the edge too. His orgasm was close. He cupped Woohyun’s face and kissed him, invading his mouth and tasting every inch of it.

Woohyun came on his own belly, and right after he felt Woohyun’s walls clenching around him, Sunggyu came inside of Woohyun.

Sunggyu collapsed on top of Woohyun, he pulled out of him and kissed the other's cheek. They didn't know what to say that time. They didn't even know if any word was needed. So they just kept quiet, hearing each other's breath, Sunggyu hearing Woohyun's slowing heartbeat. It was the first time in ages Woohyun felt so calm and excited at the same time.

The time passed and soon they fell asleep, into each other’s arms.

 

\--

 

He didn’t know what time it was, but Woohyun woke up by his phone ringing. He didn’t give a damn about it. He didn’t want to move from his bed, even because he was watching Sunggyu sleeping. He seemed peaceful as always.

But the phone started ringing again, and Woohyun cursed the hell out of it. “Shit!” Woohyun managed to stand up from the bed and felt a little pang on his back.

He grabbed his phone and answered it in an annoyed tone. “Hello?” When he heard the person in the other line his eyes grew wide. And everything fell on him like a slap on his face.

 

\-------

 

“Hello?” Woohyun answered annoyed. He wondered who was calling him so insistently. ‘Hello? This is Nam Woohyun’s phone?’ Woohyun listened to the person in the other line asking. “Yes.” Woohyun simply answered. ‘Oh Mr. Nam, here is Officer Park. I would like to inform you that fortunately Sunggyu's family came to us, and we're going tomorrow afternoon to your house. You can stay more relieved now. Tomorrow, we'll explain all the details. Thank you.’

Woohyun just stood there, quiet, staring at the phone in his hand. He knew that moment would come sooner or later, and he and he would never know, never imagined that it would be so difficult that way. Because honestly he didn't imagine that house without Sunggyu anymore. Especially after everything that had happened. Woohyun felt like crying. But somehow he couldn't cry. He walked into the room where Sunggyu was sleeping peacefully, and as always a smile appeared on his face. Tomorrow he would have nothing of it, but he knew this day would come, and he could not anything to prevent this.

Woohyun was so sick of having to let people go. People that he loved. Love, he knew it was exactly what he felt for Sunggyu at that time, and he couldn't deny it, there was no point in denying it anymore.

But still it would be very selfish if he prevented Sunggyu to meet his family. Even though Sunggyu didn’t remember them, he had the right to be with them, and Woohyun was nothing in Sunggyu’s life, before and now after he was gone.

Woohyun crouched by the bed and leaned an arm to caress Sunggyu's cheek. He smiled sadly, but the sadness was soon replaced by a smile when Sunggyu woke up and looked at Woohyun with a sleepy face. "Hello..." Sunggyu spoke with a hoarse voice. "Hi... Did you sleep well?" Woohyun asked, a smile still in his face, even though he didn't feel like smiling so much. "Perfectly. Like I never did before..." Sunggyu winked to Woohyun, who got up from his position shaking his head and scoffed "Babo. Get up, we need to eat something. I'm starving." Sunggyu simply got up and mumbled something inaudible.

 

Like always, Woohyun was in charge of making the food. But his mind was far away from that kitchen but Sunggyu didn’t seem to notice. Sunggyu liked to observe Woohyun making the food. In reality, Sunggyu liked watching everything he did because he always had that focused expression, even if it wasn’t something of much importance. And Sunggyu thought it was charming when he did that, just like Woohyun could be.

Woohyun was suddenly awakened from his deep thoughts when he felt Sunggyu’s arms around his waist. “Hey, don’t stop what you were doing.” Sunggyu said in a demanding tone, pecking Woohyun’s cheek in the process. “I like seeing you doing your things…You should get used to it now...” Sunggyu spoke in a whisper next to Woohyun’s ear, while he was still holding the latter.

Woohyun felt his heart sink because of what Sunggyu just said. He was already used to so many things. Much things than he should, he knew. He knew he shouldn't be so sad because Sunggyu finally would find his family, and everything would be okay for him. He knew it was just his selfishness taking over him, but deep inside he kew it was much more than that. He was just too afraid, too afraid to get back to what he could now call his old life, getting back to an empty home scared him, and it shouldn't, because he was living alone for so long now. But just to think about Sunggyu's absence, made him feel lost. But again, he couldn't let this take over him. He was the kind of person that thought the most important thing in life could be a family.

 

As they were eating, Sunggyu thought it was very strange Woohyun being so silent. Sure he was not the type to talk much, but it was still weird. He thought if he had said or done something he shouldn’t. "What happened?" Sunggyu said touching Woohyun's hand to get his attention.

“Hmm? Nothing happened.” Woohyun said removing his hand from Sunggyu’s hand, and looking down again, with an unreadable gaze in Sunggyu’s point of view. For some reason Sunggyu thought that Woohyun in front of him, was very similar to that one Sunggyu knew when he got there. But he knew it was just some kind of trick his mind was playing on him, and let it go. He was just too happy to care much about these kind of things.

 

As the end of the afternoon came, Woohyun didn’t feel any motivation to go for his work. His mind was telling him he should at least spend more time with Sunggyu, even though it was just for the night.

He was sitting on the couch when Sunggyu came back to the bathroom. And every time Sunggyu smiled at him, he felt the urge to go away from that house and take Sunggyu with him, so no one would ever know where they went. But this was madness he knew, and he just shook his head at the crazy thought.

“Aren’t you going to be late for your work?” Woohyun got startled when he felt Sunggyu’s breath right next to his ear, and when he looked up Sunggyu was right there behind him with that mischievous look. So he leaned down and pecked Woohyun’s mouth. “Haha. Sorry if I scared you...” Sunggyu said scratching the back of his neck and sat next to Woohyun on the couch.

“N-No… I was just lost in thoughts… I didn’t realize you were next to me…” Woohyun said looking down. He didn’t wanna Sunggyu to see his sad expression.

“I see…” Sunggyu knew something was happening to Woohyun, but if he didn’t want to tell him, it was ok for that moment. “So… Aren’t you gonna be late for you work? You will be back to work today right?” Sunggyu said as he sat closer to Woohyun and rested his head on Woohyun’s shoulder. Woohyun fought the urge to hug Sunggyu with all his strength and say they would never let him go, but he just caressed Sunggyu's hair in a tenderly way, he didn't want to scare the latter, it was better to leave everything for tomorrow, only tomorrow.

“Sunggyu…” Woohyun said in a whisper. They were there doing nothing but cuddling in that old couch, but somehow Woohyun thought that moment was so precious that he was afraid of disturbing it.

“Hmm?” Sunggyu answered looking to Woohyun.

“Do you wanna go out for a walk?” Woohyun said hoping Sunggyu didn’t ask again about his work. He didn’t want to lie to him.

Sunggyu seemed to understand and just nodded. “Sure. I’d love to go anywhere with you.” And smiled for him.

Woohyun smiled back. He didn’t want to be sad. Only for that night he didn’t want to.

 

Woohyun took them to a building that was located near his home. It was an old building, and they were sitting on the roof, and the view of the city down there, was very beautiful, as well as the view of the sky.

"Oh .. Woohyun, here is very beautiful!" Sunggyu said in awe with his eyes bright with excitement. "How did you find this place?"

"I know right ... it's really beautiful here ..." Woohyun said and pulled  Sunngyu closer to him. "My father used to bring me here when I was a kid. He said it was our secret place. Had been long time since I came up here."

"Really? Then you should come here more often." Sunggyu said looking to Woohyun.

Woohyun didn’t say anything and Sunggyu looked at him wondering why he was silent at sudden.

“Why don’t you say anything?” Again Woohyun was strange, Sunggyu thought to himself.

“I… I can’t” Woohyun said looking at the distant lights.

“Why?” Sunggyu simply asked.

“Because... Sunggyu... Do you remember when you asked me about my family?” Woohyun decided it was a good time to tell about it, although this memory brought a lot of pain for him, but he thought Sunggyu had the right to know what had happened.

“O-Of course I do...” Sunggyu replied and waited quiet to hear what Woohyun wanted to tell.

“Well… My family, my parents died years ago…” Woohyun started and seeing that Sunggyu didn’t say anything, he decided to continue. “Before, when I was a kid, my parents and I lived here in this city. But my father was transferred from the company he worked for another city, and then we moved from here. We lived a quiet life there, but when I had to go to college, I had to come back here. My parents always came here to bring me things, or just to spend a few days with me. My dad even said he was going to transfer to here again, but he had failed to convince his boss." Woohyun stopped a bit and took a deep breath , he was feeling the whole weight back to his chest, but continued when Sunggyu held his hand stroking it with his thumb , in a reassuringly way.

"Then one day I needed my mother to bring some things to me, and as I had no time to go there, I asked her to come here . At first she refused , saying she was tired, and that I could wait until another day for her to take it for me, but as I was stubborn, I said I needed at that moment. Then she said  'okay, when your father get home from work, I'll ask him to bring me there. And I can spend more time with my only son as well.' My mother was a nice woman, so as my father." As he continued, tears were forming in his eyes, but as Sunggyu was there next to him, he knew he could keep talking.

“I was starting to feel annoyed because my parents were taking so long to come, and I needed to go somewhere, but they were never coming, and they never came.”

Of so much waiting I got tired and lay down on the couch to read something so that time could pass faster, but I fell asleep. I woke up dizzy, with the phone ringing, and at that time it rang unbearably loud. It was raining very hard outside. When I answered, I was sure it was my mother calling and saying they could no longer come. I answered annoyed wondering what was taking so long, but I was surprised when the voice was not my mothers. 'Nam Woohyun-shi?'

It was a police officer saying an accident happened, and that my parents were on the car, and that he was sorry, but they couldn't do anything anymore.

Woohyun couldn’t take anymore and the tears were falling on his face, tears that he was hiding for so long. “Y-You k-know Sunggyu… I was the only one to blame. It was my fault my parents died. If… If I hadn’t asked for them to come… if I…”

“Shhh… Woohyun… It was not your fault, please don’t say that…hmm?” Sunggyu was holding Woohyun in his arms. He never saw Woohyun like that, and he was kind of regretful to make him talk about those hard things. “It was a sad fate, but you couldn’t imagine... I'm sure nothing was your fault ..."

Now things made sense in Sunggyu's head. Woohyun was afraid to approach people and make them get hurt. He was afraid of approaching people and lose them, like he lost his parents, and the most serious, he blamed himself for what happened, that's why he was so sad. And Sunggyu was feeling his heart hurting so much, seeing Woohyun cry. He wanted to take all of Woohyun pain and make his if possible. But he was decided to make Woohyun happy, because he endured so much alone.

Even if he was crying, something in Woohyun felt relieved because he was finally able to talk about what had happened a few years ago, and he was relieved because Sunggyu did not judge him, on the contrary, he was stroking his hair, making him calm down more and more. Sunggyu had an awesome power to make Woohyun happy, even in difficult times like that.

 

 

It was a bit late when Woohyun finally stopped crying, but that night was not so cold, what allowed them to stay there a little longer.

"Are you feeling better?" Sunggyu asked and kissed Woohyun's forehead.

"Hmm .. yes ..." Woohyun finally spoke, even though his voice was hoarse.

"That's good ..." Sunggyu said simply.

"Gyu?" Sunggyu liked the nickname Woohyun had just called him, but didn't say anything about it, and just answered Woohyun. "What?"

"I miss them." Woohyun said. "Very much."

"I know... But I know as well that anywhere they are, they want you to be happy, they want to see you smiling, because that's what we want for the people we love, and I'm sure they love you, Woohyun-ah..."

"Gyu-yah..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here. For everything."

 

\--

 

The two came home after that, but didn't talk about the subject for the rest of the night. It didn't matter anymore, Sunggyu thought. It was a thing that was already in the past, and they couldn't do anything to change that. He only wanted to help Woohyun to move on, and that was what really mattered.

Sunggyu was so happy for sharing the same bed with Woohyun that he felt pathetic. It was really a dumb thing to have his chest so ecstatic like that just because of a simple thing. Sunggyu wondered if he ever had felt like that before. If he ever wanted so much a thing before in his life. But when he looked at Woohyun, he somehow was sure. So he just leaned his head in Woohyun's chest and slept lightly, all the worries that never seemed to leave his head, were nowhere to be found in that night.

In the other hand, Woohyun was full of worries and fears. The next day his life was going to change again, he thought. But he was convinced that it was the best for Sunggyu, even though the one who was gonna hurt the most was Woohyun himself. He wondered how Sunggyu managed to be buried so deep down in his heart in that small amount of time. He looked at Sunggyu's sleeping face and a few memories that he had with him came back to his mind, and even their little fights made Woohyun laugh silently. And that hurt him even more. He fell asleep wondering if people always have to go, why do they come into our lives and mess up everything in it?

 

\--

 

Sunggyu and Woohyun were eating their breakfast, Woohyun looking like he was going to fall apart at any moment. Sunggyu thought it was because of what had happened the night before, and decided to leave him quiet because maybe he needed some space to deal with everything. It was better like that.

When suddenly knocks were heard coming from the front door.

“Oh… are you waiting for someone?” Sunggyu asked and seemed to come back from his thoughts.

Seeing that Woohyun didn’t reply, Sunggyu ran to the door, but before Woohyun could say ‘Wait!’, he already had opened it.

 

\-------

 

 

Suddenly knocks could be heard through the door. Woohyun wasn't at all prepared for that moment. If he could stop time for that moment to last enough for him to let go of Sunggyu, he would. His mind told him to get up and go answer the door, but his body did not obey. That's when he saw Sunggyu was already going there to meet the people who were on the other side of that door, and he could do nothing to stop it.

When Sunggyu finally opened the door, he saw two women and a man standing outside and looking at him; the women with an expression he couldn't understand, but which resembled concern and relief at the same time.

"Who-" Sunggyu hasn't even had time to ask something when the two women hugged him and started crying, so he widened his eyes. He didn't understand, and he didn't want strangers hugging him like that, so he went out of their reach and finally asked "Who are you?" with a not so friendly face.

The two women looked a little frightened by the sudden behavior of Sunggyu, but soon realized what was happening and said quietly. "How come you don't remember who we are, Gyu oppa? It's me, your sister, and our mother!"

"You know how we were worried when we heard that you weren't at home?" The older of the two finally spoke, but in a gentle tone, trying not to scare even more Sunggyu.

Mother? Sister? Sunggyu didn't really know what the heck was going on. He felt his legs get weak all of a sudden and he had to hold on the door to prevent him from falling. Never he imagined that his mother and sister would appear right in front of him so suddenly. To tell the truth, he didn't even remember he had a... family. Family... he wondered why that word seemed so strange for him in that moment. Just for him, who wanted so much to find them.

Sunggyu turned his back to the people that were still outside and looked to Woohyun, trying to find some help, but he was still sitting in the kitchen, looking down, and if Sunggyu could see well, his eyes were watery, like he already knew everything. But Sunggyu himself couldn't see or couldn't focus in anything in that time, because he felt his eyes getting teary too.

But inside, his first reaction to that all was not to believe in anything. So he turned again to the ladies outside and talked mockingly "Are you kidding me?" His mouth trembled as he spoke.

But Sunggyu didn't need an answer, because like a flash when he looked at their sad faces, memories of them popped in his mind, making his head ache a little as he remembered some moments he had with them. And he could see that was no joke in all that.

Right there were them. The people Sunggyu missed so much. And right there behind him, was the person he learned to love so much. He cursed his sick mind, for playing some cruel joke on him. Why didn't he remembered it before? Why he had to see the faces of his mom and sister to remember them?

He just stood there, not knowing what to do, where to look. So he just sat on the couch and put his hands on his head, to see if his thoughts could stop just a little.

And right there was Woohyun, feeling his heart crushing everytime he looked to Sunggyu’s family that seemed so happy and thankful to find him. He wanted to go there and close the door right on their faces, hold Sunggyu and say it was just a joke. But it wasn’t.

Finally he stood up and invited the women and the police officer to come inside as he searched for strength while closing it, and sitting next to Sunggyu.

"I don't remember since when my son became so impolite. He didn't even invited his mother to enter." Sunggyu's mom said in a joking tone as she laughed a little, she was too happy to care about details like those ones.

 

\--

 

It was almost afternoon when Sunggyu’s mother started to tell everything that had happened to Sunggyu. Even though Sunggyun wasn’t so excited to hear a single word, he couldn’t deny he was curious about everything, because even though he remembered who they were, there were still many gaps in his mind he needed to fill.

“Should I tell what you told me before, Mrs. Kim?” It was the police officer asking.

“No that’s fine. I think it’s better if it’s me the one explaining it all.” Mrs. Kim, spoke with a soft voice, that somehow seemed tired.

The officer just nodded and everyone was waiting for her to start talking. Woohyun just looked at her and bit his lip when she started.

“Hmm… well… I don’t know where to start but, I guess it’s better to start from the beginning right…” She smiled a little, and scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.  Woohyun could definitely say that woman was Sunggyu’s mother, because she resembled a lot with him.

“So… Months ago Sunggyu had an accident, he had a car accident because a drunk person who was in the wrong lane hit his car, and as a result of this accident he lost his memory. The doctors couldn't explain why he had lost his memory, because his body apparently had not so many injuries. I was very worried and shocked by all this. Sunggyu lived alone because of his work, so I had to take him to live with me again while he was recovering.

At first I was really sad and I wondered how this kid could not remember his own mother. But my daughter and I started taking care of him. Shortly after the accident, he did not talk much, but over time it got better and he gradually began to remember us, even if he didn't remember many things.”

As his mother was talking, things brightened over Sunggyu’s head, but he showed no sign of it, because he was afraid, afraid of something he knew was kind of inevitable.

“With time passing by, he started to want to go back to his house, and to have his old life back. I can’t deny I was really apprehensive with it, but the doctor said it was better for him to have his life back, to start to work again, and everything.

But he warned me that even if Sunggyu had improved significantly, he could still have some worsening someday, because they never knew the specific cause of this loss of memory. But he also told me not to worry excessively, and let Gyu live his life normally, because the worst phase had already passed.

But as a mother, I did not stop worrying altogether. I always called him, and always would visit him at his house. So more time went by and I finally got quieter.”

Sunggyu could see that his hands began to tremble slightly, as Woohyun also realized it. Then he grabbed Sunggyu's hand and motioned with his head that it was okay. Sunggyu noticed the sad look of Woohyun and took his hand away near to Woohyun's. No. There was nothing okay.

Sunggyu's sister who was quiet from the time her mother began talking, noticed Woohyun holding the hand of her brother, and when she looked directly at Woohyun, the latter noticed the look she sent him. A strange look, Woohyun thought. A glint of something Woohyun didn't know what. So Woohyun watched as she turned her face and kept a thoughtful expression. He thought it was nothing and kept paying attention to Sunggyu's mom.

“But then I had to travel to another country to resolve some things related to my work. I wanted Sunggyu to come with us, I almost begged him to go too, but he is very stubborn this kid, he didn't want to go no matter what I said.”

Woohyun felt like laughing. So something hadn’t changed. He knew how Sunggyu could be stubborn.

“I made him promise me that he was going to take care of himself, and that if anything happened he would call me immediately. But he never called so I thought I was everything fine. I always tried to call him though, but he never answered any of my calls... I was worried, but Sungmin told me to get calm, and that it maybe was because of the different time-zones. And I was always so busy there, that I barely had time to do anything.

So when I started to call him and the phone was always off, I was really worried. But I could not leave suddenly; I still had to do many things at work. "Her voice began to tremble; Sunggyu knew she blamed herself for what had happened.

Mrs. Kim sighed and continued. "When I came back and saw that my son was nowhere to be found, my world fell apart. I got desperate, and started to look for him like a crazy person, in every place, every single place... b-but I still couldn't f-find him..." Sunggyu saw a tear escaping her eye, and his heart felt heavy. "But thank God, and thanks to the help of police, now I have my son again... and I'm so happy I can't even tell." She said that as she came near to Sunggyu and caressed his hand softly, with a beautiful smile on her face.”

Sunggyu looked at her and couldn't help the smile that appeared in his own face too.

"And I sincerely want to say thank you Woohyun-shi, for taking so much care of my son, even though he was a completely strange for you. Even in my whole life I still wouldn't be able to properly find words to express how thankful I am." She bowed to Woohyun, who couldn’t say anything.

"Now, we can finally come back to our house, my son, like a family again, even though you forgot us again." She said the last sentence with sad eyes, but soon a smile replaced it again.

Sunggyu did remember them. But he wasn't going to say it, because he didn't want to go anywhere. He was happy there. And he didn't have any place to go. He wouldn't go. Never.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I not going anywhere.” Sunggyu talked in such a cold tone, that made Woohyun, his mother and his sister look at him appalled. "I can't remember who you are, and my place is here." It was hard for him to talk that way to his mother, but he had to do something, anything to not have to leave.

Sunggyu's mother was a woman who seemed very patient. Even when she heard these words from Sunggyu, she did not changed her calm expression. She just stood with a hard expression, but she understood well what her son was going through. It should be very hard to leave with people he didn’t know.

She stood up and spoke seriously, but with a low voice. "My son, you see, your place is with your family. You have to come with us, everything is prepared for you in our home. And besides, you have to come and let Woohyun-shi live his life quietly from now on. Don't you think you could have been some worry for him? Hmm?" She caressed Sunggyu’s shoulder gently.

Sunggyu looked desperately to Woohyun who just had his head low without saying a word. Why doesn't he say anything? Why? Say something! He thought. “"N-No... b-but..." Sunggyu tried to say something but nothing left his mouth.

"Can I talk to him first?" Woohyun finally spoke as he lifted his head. That look in his eyes, Sunggyu never had seen.

"Sure. We'll be waiting for you outside Sunggyu. Say goodbye to Woohyun-shi, hmm?"

"Mom!" Sunggyu said out of impulse grabbing the hem of her coat. His mother's eyes brightened because of that simple word. "Why can't I live in my own house?" It was the last resource he thought about.

"No. It's better not. By the way I already rented your house to other people." His mother knew he was going to say that, she knew her son. And after everything that happened, she wasn't going to let her son alone again. "I'll be waiting for you outside, be ready, we have a long way to go."

The two women finally bowed to Woohyun and said goodbye.

When they left Sunggyu looked at Woohyun with despair. "What we do now Woohyun-ah? We have to get out of here, go anywhere, they will see that they cann’t make me go. Aish!"

It hurt Woohyun's heart. But he couldn't do that. Deep down all he wanted was to run away with Sunggyu, but his conscience wouldn't allow such a thing. So he finally did what he had to do.

“Shut up Sunggyu.” He talked in a really cold tone. It was almost like another Woohyun was there instead of the one Sunggyu knew.

“W-What?” Sunggyu stuttered.

“I said shut up.” Woohyun repeated faking annoyance.

Sunggyu said nothing. He was frozen.

"Why don't you wanna go with them? Hmm?" Woohyun asked, dying inside, but not showing a single bit of it.

“B-Because… I… I wanna stay here, with you…” Sunggyu was with his eyes starting to get teary. Why Woohyun was talking like that with him?

"No you don't! You finally found your family. Didn't you see? You have to go with them. You have to!" That time Woohyun talked loud, but never dared to look into Sunggyu's eyes. He would break.

"But... B-But... everything... Us... I can't..." Sunggyu's voice was erratic, almost failing.

“Us? No… You know, before you suddenly appeared in my life, it wasn’t the mess it is now…” Woohyun just didn’t know anymore what he was talking about. But he needed to make words keep coming. It was the only way to make Sunggyu go, even though that made his heart crack in a million pieces.

Sunggyu again didn’t find the words he needed to say.

“Sunggyu, it’s your family, out there, waiting for you! You know how much I would give to be in your place, to have a family outside there waiting for me? To take me home?” It was that cold tone again. But it was the only truth Woohyun spoke. He would give anything. And that was one of the main reasons he had to make Sunggyu go.

Woohyun's heart almost fell to the floor when he saw tears running down Sunggyu's face. All he wanted was to kiss them away. But again, he couldn't.

Sunggyu kind of understood the reason Woohyun was being like that. Family was the most precious thing for him in this world, since he lost his in such a terrible way. He tried to accept that, but the tears he was holding since those strangers knocked their door earlier, finally were falling, and they didn’t seem to want to stop.

Everything that happened since Sunggyu came there still lingered in everything. Every memory he made with Woohyun, every single one was so special to him, and in that moment, they seemed to be slipping from his fingers. All that happiness he felt in the first time they slept together, seemed to be so distant. He who even wished not meeting his family if that meant having to leave this place, this house, this person that he loved so much. But life has a funny way, I mean, nothing funny way to the things. And that was the worst part of it all, having to go.

Sunggyu knew that he wasn't going to see Woohyun so frequently anymore. He didn't even know if he was going to see him again, because from what he just remembered, his house was really distant from there. And Sunggyu was so afraid that one day he could forget Woohyun…

Some minutes passed and they remained silent, never looking to each other. The two were hurt, they were trying to catch the right words, but nothing seemed right enough.

"Woohyun-ah... B-Before I go... C-Can I ask you something?" Sunggyu said with a really low voice. The tears stopped, but he was still crying inside.

"S-Sure." It was the first time Woohyun failed.

"Can I give you a hug?" Sunggyu said looking to Woohyun's eyes.

But before Woohyun could even manage to form an answer, Sunggyu hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

When Woohyun pulled away Sunggyu gently, the latter didn't know why, but he blushed. It's not time for me to blush, Sunggyu thought.

Woohyun was feeling heavy and sad. He still couldn't imagine that house without Sunggyu's presence.

"I have to catch the few things I have and go." Sunggyu's voice seemed hurt, and it hurt Woohyun even more.

"Sure."

"Sure."

 

 

Sunggyu locked himself in the bedroom, and Woohyun didn’t know why he took so long to get out. He was already about to knock the door and call him, when he finally got out.

So the moment came, Woohyun said to himself.

He could see Sunggyu eyes were red, he cried, Woohyun was sure.

“I guess this is it. Goobye Sunggyu. It was really good to meet you.”

“Goodbye Woohyun-shi.” It was everything Sunggyu said.

Sunggyu finally met the people who were waiting for him for so long. As they entered the car, Woohyun stood there next to the door, only looking at them.

The car finally went away, but before Sunggyu looked behind one more time.

 

“Yes. Now it’s only me again…” Woohyun said with a smile on his face, but soon the tears start to fall nonstop.

 

\-------

 

A few days passed since Sunggyu went away with his family. Woohyun didn’t even knew if they arrived home well, because no one ever called him to say anything. He wondered if it was good, because for him it was a way to make things okay again, to finally get away from them.

He thought that with the days passing by it would be better, he would gradually be better without Sunggyu. But he was totally wrong, because with each day, the absence of Sunggyu just grew up more and more. It was like day after day the walls of his house were thicker, closing around him.

Being alone was so difficult for him. Every corner of his house made him remember Sunggyu. He just wanted to call him. To know how he was. But not even a phone number he had. The only time he felt a little bit relieved when it was time for him to work.

 

\--

 

In his “new” house, Sunggyu was feeling like a stranger. Everything was so familiar, but at the same time so odd for him. He didn’t feel like he belonged there anymore. He missed Woohyun. He wanted to be with him and only him. It was not like he was a child anymore to his mother to say where he should be. He felt so frustrated. So helpless. He spent most of his days lying on his bed, unwilling to do or to eat anything. He wanted to call Woohyun, but his mother kept saying it was better if he didn’t disturb Woohyun anymore. He already did too much for them. She didn’t knew anything, Sunggyu thought.

“Can I come in, oppa?” It was Sunggyu sister calling him from his door.

“Sure.” Sunggyu answered without even moving an inch.

“You know you can tell me anything, right? I know there are a lot of things in your mind at the moment, but if you ever want someone to talk, I’m always here.” Sungmin said with a reassuring tone. “I don’t know if you remember, but we used to be good friends back then…”

“Thank you.” Sunggyu said finally looking at her. He wasn’t the one to blame for what everything that had happened, no one was. “You know I am slowly remembering things…”

“I know… But don’t force yourself too much… These things take time.” She said sitting on the bed next to Sunggyu.

“Yes.” Sunggyu had practically remembered everything. But there were just a few dark spots in his memory that still remained, and somehow he knew they were important. Maybe they would help resolve his uneasiness. But no, he knew the piece that was missing was far away.

“Oppa?” Sungmin asked softly.

“Hmm?”

“Here.” She reached out her hand and gave him a box.

“What is it?” Sunggyu asked full of curiosity.

“Oh… it’s just your cellphone… I’m sorry about it; I totally forgot to give it to you when we came home… You used to listen to music a lot. You said they made you calm. I hope they can make you feel better now…” She said as she got up from the bed. “I’m going to help mom now…” She gave Sunggyu a smile and got out of the bedroom.

“Oh… thank you…” Sunggyu said but he wasn’t sure if she listened him.

Sunggyu started to look through his phone. Indeed there were a lot of songs. But he wasn’t feeling like listening to music. He looked his old messages, old telephone numbers, but nothing seemed important. He looked his old photos. A few with his friends, other ones with his sister. He thought he had a pretty happy life back then. But it all seemed so meaningless for him.

He kept looking through the photos and he never expected to find the one that popped in the screen. It was like a wave of realization went down his whole body He understood why he was feeling so anxious there.

 

\--

 

It was one more of those days where nothing seemed to matter to Woohyun. He was alone at home, doing nothing, feeling empty. He wondered what he was going to do. Nothing seemed to catch his attention or make him want to do anything. It was one of those days where he missed his mother the most. He felt like that once in a while, but it was somehow harder that time.

He felt like looking to his parents’ photo one more time, maybe just the memories from the time they were all happy could bring some comfort to him. He opened the drawer and grabbed his notebook from inside of it. But he noticed something inside of the notebook old paper pages, something that wasn’t there before. Curiously he opened the notebook and saw a small envelope addressed to him inside. He didn’t understand anything when he opened the envelope and inside found a small letter. He then began to read it quickly.

“Woohyun-ah, you know, I wanted to tell you a few things before leaving, but I was not going to be able to speak, so I decided to write. First I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me and all that you made me feel during that time we spent together. Everything was perfect. You made my life perfect. Second I wanted to apologize for making our time together so short, if things only depend on me, I'd stay here with you forever. I understand your reasons for wanting me to leave, I know you'd give anything to have a family that wants you to go with them too, so don't worry, I don't blame you for anything. Finally, I do not even know what to say. I had so many things to say, so many things, but it seems that even written, the words are escaping me, but I want to say that I hope we can meet soon, and I hope that until that day, you live a happy life.

Well that was it I guess.

I do not know if I've ever told you this but, I love you.

Sunggyu.”

 

Woohyun didn't know what to do. He just stood there looking at those words. Fear washed over him. Fear because it made it feels like it a final farewell. Sunggyu always found a way to be present in his life, and Woohyun hated it. Hated him for it making it worse. Making Sunggyu's distance even worse.

The tears were there again. He didn’t want them anymore.

 

\--

 

He entered the bar, it was a cold night, as usual during that time of the year. Now he knew why that place was so good for him. He choose the best place to sit, his heart was beating like crazy.

 

Woohyun was working at the bar. He was feeling anxious because of no apparent reason.  And he kind of liked it, because he didn’t feel a single thing besides sadness in those past days, so it was good.

The night was unusually busy and he didn’t get any resting during the whole time he spent at the bar, but he didn’t comply either, that way was a good way to keep his mind away from so many thoughts. A small even managed to appear in his face. He liked keeping his mind away. Away from him. At least for five seconds or so.

 

It was almost time for him to go home when he saw it, saw him. He blinked his eyes countless times to have sure he was not dreaming, not getting crazy. It was him. Woohyun saw Sunggyu in the bar. Woohyun saw Sunggyu, and he was already leaving the place. Woohyun was starting to feel a lump growing in his throat. But it was weird. Sunggyu passed through him, and didn’t look at him once, even though Woohyun was right in front of Sunggyu.

Woohyun felt so hurt already. He didn’t know what was happening. But he didn’t have so much time to spend thinking about it. He had to talk to Sunggyu. Even though he was starting to feel afraid.

 

Woohyun opened the bar’s door in a hurry, he looked outside and didn’t see Sunggyu anywhere. “Where the hell did he go?” He thought, his hands starting to shake. He then looked in the opposite direction and his stomach made a flip inside of him. He was there. Woohyun started to run and grabbed Sunggyu’s arm.

“Sunggyu!” Woohyun’s eyes were watery, from happiness, from sadness, from fear, from hope.

Sunggyu looked startled at him, but somehow anything seemed wrong in Woohyun’s point of view, but he talked again anyways.

“Sunggyu! What are you doing here? I-” Woohyun’s voice was filled with anxiousness. He didn’t know what to say. His voice didn’t want to come out.

Sunggyu removed Woohyun’s hand gently from his arm, smiling and smiling but in a polite way, cold way. And looked at him, in his eyes. Woohyun only saw distance. “Sorry but, I know you?”

Woohyun’s eyes grew wide, he lost his ground. It just had to be a nightmare.

 

\-------

 

Woohyun feels his hands shaking and he keeps looking to the ground, outside the bar, in that somehow colder night. He doesn’t dare to look at Sunggyu because he was so afraid of what he could see in that moment.

“Idiot.” Sunggyu simply says.

Woohyun looks up, eyebrows meeting in confusion. A tear was already forming in his eye. “What?”

“Idiot.” Sunggyu repeats louder that time. “You know how much I was afraid that ‘who are you’ would be the only thing I could say to you when I saw you again? How much I was afraid I could forget you because of my fucking memory?” He was almost screaming.

Woohyun only stared at him with an unreadable face. He felt a mix of anger and relief. And stood there. Unable to move a single finger.

So he felt arms around him. Arms that made him feel safe again. “You know how I missed you so much?” Sunggyu said, sighing low.

Woohyun started to punch him in the chest. The tear finally escaping his eye. “I hate you!” He said fuming.

“I know you don’t.” Sunggyu simply answerd.

Woohyun was calming himself. “Why did you do that to me? I almost…thought you don’t… ” Woohyun couldn’t finish the sentence. Only the thought made his chest ache.

“Why did you let me go? I was so pissed. You know... I didn’t want to go with them. My place was there, with you. I had already chosen...” Sunggyu said looking directly at Woohyun’s eyes.

“I’m sorry... I don’t know what to say…” Woohyun said lowering his head.

“You don’t need to say anything…” Sunggyu grabbed Woohyun’s chin between his fingers lifting his head, whipping away the tear from his face and kissed his mouth lightly. He missed it so much, being with Woohyun…

“I forbid you to make me go away again. I forbid you.” Sunggyu stated looking al serious.

Woohyun only thought it was cute his serious face. Then he only said ‘hmm’ and hugged Sunggyu, resting his nose in Sunggyu’s shoulder, his smell invading Woohyun’s nostrils and making him truly happy.

 

\--

 

Woohyun really didn’t need an explanation about everything. Sunggyu was there with him again, and it was all that mattered. But he couldn’t say no when Sunggyu asked him if he wanted to know what happened in his house.

.

.

.

He kept looking through the photos and he never expected to find the one that popped in the screen. It was like a wave of realization went down his whole body He understood why he was feeling so anxious there.

It was a photo with some of his friends in a bar, but the most important thing was that he saw Woohyun in a corner of the picture. He was behind a counter, but Sunggyu could see clearly it was him.

And he remembered.

.  
.  
.

Sunggyu saw Woohyun the first time at the bar he worked. He went there with some friends and his sister, to celebrate the birthday of one of them. Sunggyu was not a person who falls for someone easily. But when he saw Woohyun it was a totally different story.He didn’t knew what caught his attention first, if it was his somehow sad eyes or his pretty nose or anything else. But there was Sunggyu falling right away for a stranger he didn’t even know the name. He spent all night looking to the man, but sadly he didn’t get even one glance back.

“Woah… Seems like someone caught your attention Gyu~” Sunggyu’s sister said making Sunggyu blush a little.

He didn’t realize he was staring the guy so blatantly.

“What? What are you saying… hehe.” He said looking away, but not even for 5 minutes, and there he was staring again.

Sunggyu did not understand why a guy like that could so attractive to him. And he suddenly found himself smiling. He never really believed in those kind of things. And then everything fell there right in front of him. Damn, he couldn’t be in love. He was really pitiful, he thought, smiling again.

“Let’s take a photo to save as a good memory from this special night!” Said one of the friends.

Sunggyu thought it was indeed  a special night. Unusual, to say at least.

.  
.  
.

Sunggyu couldn’t take him out of his mind. “I think I’m going crazy, this is it.” He though.

He needed to go to that bar again. Even though he didn’t know what to do once he gets there, but he needed to. “I must be an idiot!!! What can I say once I get there… I don’t even know if he has a girlfriend… DAMN!!!” He huffed angry with himself.

.  
.  
.

That’s when he finally decided to go there. Just go there and if he was and if he had enough courage, he would talk to the man. “Seriously what am I? A fifteen year old girl or something?” He said rolling his eyes.

.  
.  
.

When that night he was in his way to the bar it happened. Really fast from his point of view. The car came in his direction, the lights making him go blind, and then he didn’t see anything anymore. He never came to the bar that night.

.  
.  
.  
“And then I woke up in the hospital, without knowing who I was, without knowing my family. It was a hard time.” Sunggyu said, his eyes seemed to be far away, but Woohyun didn’t say anything. “I just don’t know how I came here that night. I remember I was out and everything turned black and then here I was, at your door, that night.” Sunggyu looked at Woohyun and smiled. “I don’t know you, but I think destiny, or whatever you call it, likes to make pranks on us.” He laughed a bit. “Don’t you think?” He cuddled with Woohyun in the old couch.

“Yes. But remember me to thank destiny sometime.” Woohyun smiled. “He brought me you. So...” Woohyun kissed Sunggyu’s cheek.

Sunggyu started to laught suddenly.

Woohyun didn’t understand why but Sunggyu’s laugh made him laugh too. “Yah, what are you laughing at?” He asked with a happy expression. Sunggyu was so cute when he laughed.

“My mom.” Sunggyu looked at Woohyun with a playful expression.

“Your mom?” Woohyun was confused.

“Yes! She must’ve been crazy when she found out I ran away from home.” Sunggyu said with a wide smile.

“You did what?!?!” Woohyun asked dumbfounded.

“What you heard. I ran away from home. My mom couldn’t make me stay away from you. Haha.” Sunggyu laughed and winked at Woohyun.

“Yah!!! Are you crazy?? How can you do that?” Woohyun said worried and started punching Sunggyu’s chest playfully.

Sunggyu sundelly flipped over Woohyun grabbing his hands and pinnind them on top of his head. “Yes I’m crazy.” He spoke softly blowing hot air in Woohyun’s ear. “I’m so crazy for you. You see what you make me do.” Then he kissed Woohyun’s neck.

Woohyun felt a shiver running his body. Sunggyu has such effect on him that just few words and little acts makes him lose control over his body, and even though it’s kind of frustrating, he didn’t even care. Sunggyu was this special to him.

Woohyun looked up to Sunggyu locking his eyes in the other’s eyes. They had a glow that made everything better. And it brings him peace.

“I missed you so much Gyu.” Woohyun said in a loving soft voice.

That nickname made Sunggyu’s heart beat like crazy. He released his grip from Woohyun’s wrists and cupped his cheeks, kissing him properly, like he missed so much.

Woohyun encircled his arms around Sunggyu’s neck, bringing him closer, as if at any moment he would slip away from his side.

Sunggyu moved his lips passionately asking for more and more of Woohyun. He needed to taste Woohyun more and more.

Woohyun moved his head a bit to the side giving more room to Sunggyu and slipped his hands between his shirt and his back. Sunggyu’s mouth never tasted so sweet. Maybe it was because the strawberry ice cream he was eating a moment ago, or maybe it wasn’t because anything at all, it didn’t matter.

Then Sunggyu left his mouth only to place them in Woohyun’s jaw and down his neck sucking here and there, making Woohyun whimper and tangle his fingers in Sunggyu’s hair.

Woohyun rolled Sunggyu’s shirt up and with his help removed it from him. He loved the way Sunggyu’s body was.

“I love you.” Woohyun said between pants because Sunggyu was doing wonders with him and was with his hand placed dangerously next to his waistband.

“I love you too.” Sunggyu resonded and kissed Woohyun’s mouth again.

It was just him or it really was getting unbearably hot? He needed to take off his shirt. But he could ask Sunggyu anytime to do that, he thought. He should ask now. Or when Sunggyu decided to let him think right.

Woohyun gently pushed Sunggyu a little so he could talk. “What you think about going to our bedroom now?”

Sunggyu gladly agreed. Our bedroom. Woohyun couldn’t have said a better thing.

 

 -------

 

They almost couldn’t find the doorknob because they were too busy savoring each other’s mouth. The kiss started heating up a while ago and was making them feel like on fire. Woohyun never thought a person could make him the way Sunggyu did. He never thought that there would be a person that made him feel so complete that way. He couldn’t decide what he liked better… if it was Sunggyu’s kisses, his eyes, his skin or his touches. Maybe he liked Sunggyu all. His Sunggyu. But he would have time to decide it later.

“You know, I never wanna spend a single day without you again.” Sunggyu said as he spread kisses along Woohyun's neck till his collarbones sucking and marking some places. Sunggyu didn’t know what to do because his desire for Woohyun wasn’t far from decrease, on the contrary it only grew each day.

“I know…” Woohyun whined when Sunggyu hit him in the nearest wall. When did they enter the room?

Sunggyu placed both his hands in the wall on each side of Woohyun’s head and looked at him in a way Woohyun couldn’t describe. But he could say something really strong was showing in his eyes. Woohyun bit his lip and placed his hands that were previously hanging next to him in Sunggyu’s lower back, bringing him close, really close. Sunggyu still didn’t say or do anything, just looking at Woohyun’s eyes, like trying to read them. Sunggyu had eyes that almost could talk, Woohyun thought.

Feeling their breaths melding and the tips of their noses centimeters away, Woohyun was the first one to move, closing the gap, kissing Sunggyu’s mouth. His hands were now climbing their way up to Sunggyu’s neck. There were no space between them, and they really wished there won’t be any, no more.

Sunggyu nibbled Woohyun’s lower lip asking for entrance and he gladly opened. He wanted to taste Woohyun’s mouth as well as Woohyun missed his. The kiss was messy, sloppy, but none of them complained. Woohyun let out a moan inside Sunggyu’s mouth when he slid his hand in Woohyun’s abdomen, resting in his hip. The other hand he daringly placed in Woohyun’s butt squeezing it a bit.

“Sunggyu…” Woohyun suddenly asked when they parted for some air.

“What?” Sunggyu answered between pants.

“Do you really love me?” Woohyun didn’t know why he asked some kind of thing. He started to feel like it was too good to be true. His life had not been so good since he remembers, so he was afraid that somehow... well he didn’t know.

Sunggyu didn’t say anything. He just did. He kissed Woohyun. This kiss was someway different from all the others they already shared. It was passionate, but it wasn’t hurried. It was calm like the realization that they had all the time of the world just hit them. Sunggyu placed a hand in one of his cheek while the other one looked for Woohyun’s hand interlacing their fingers. Then he gently pulled back kissing the back of Woohyun’s mouth that was connected with his. And Woohyun understood. He didn’t need a single word.

He wanted to be Sunggyu’s forever.

Woohyun then pushed Sunggyu to the bed and climbed on top of him making Sunggyu a bit startled. A smirk was placed in Woohyun’s mouth making Sunggyu confused and excited at the same time.

Woohyun started kissing Sunggyu’s neck and licking it softly making Sunggyu whimper under him. He honestly liked the way he made Sunggyu feel, so it only encouraged him more. He moved to his collarbones while his hand was touching Sunggyu’s thigh, caressing it. He then moved to one of his nipple sucking it and playing with it with his tongue, making Sunggyu moan. He loved Sunggyu’s voice, especially when he was so pleasured.

He went down making Sunggyu bit his lip, because he didn’t want to seem so weak. But it was all in vain, because Woohyun made him weak, and he loved that. Woohyun kissed his belly, and went down to his lower abdomen, stopping to look up, to look at Sunggyu’s red cheeks, and that made him smile. Woohyun then took off Sunggyu’s pants because they were really annoying that time.

“Kiss me!” Sunggyu said in a demanding tone, because seriously, how much time already passed without him tasting Woohyun’s mouth?

Woohyun didn’t wait longer and kissed Sunggyu hungrily making him gasp for air.

When they parted their mouths Sunggyu changed their positions in a fast movement making Woohyun under him and pinned his hands up his head, smirking and making Woohyun gulp in anticipation.

It looked like Woohyun’s neck had some kind of spell on it, because Sunggyu couldn’t keep his mouth away from it. “I need you so much…” Sunggyu said, his voice muffled in the crook of Woohyun’s neck.

Woohyun’s eyes went wide when he felt Sunggyu palming his now so much evident erection, and when his hand started moving he couldn’t keep that damn moan from escaping his mouth. Sunggyu made it feel so good.

“It’s better if we take this off.” Sunggyu said throwing Woohyun’s pants in some corner of the room. Taking away his underwear as well, making Woohyun blush. “You look so perfect.” He said and the blush in Woohyun’s cheek got worse.

Woohyun placed his forearm above his eyes, trying to hide from Sunggyu, who of course didn’t like it a single bit. “Lemme look at you, you don’t have to be embarrassed if I tell the truth!” He said removing his arm from his eyes and giving him a peck on the mouth.

Woohyun couldn’t take it anymore. “Gyu… t-touch me…”

Without being asked twice, Sunggyu slid his hand between their bodies and grabbed Woohyun’s member pumping it at a slow pace, and that was making Woohyun desperate for more.

Sunggyu looked at the almost pained expression in the other’s face and licked his lip, fastening the pace of his hand and giving more pressure as well. Woohyun closed his eyes. He was almost screaming. He wanted more. He brought Sunggyu’s face closer to his and kissed him greedily. A few muffled moans were escaping from their mouths. It was perfect. He came to that conclusion everything they did was perfect.

With just a few more pumps Woohyun came in Sunggyu’s hand, in his stomach. “I see that you really missed me.” Sunggyu said kissing his forehead. “S-Shut up…” Woohyun stuttered. He looked at Sunggyu who had those dark lustful eyes. The he looked down and saw that Sunggyu still had a little problem there.

With a bit of difficulty Woohyun took off Sunggyu’s underwear and surrounded his legs around the other’s hips. The sudden friction between their bodies made Sunggyu bit his lip and hold on tightly the sheets beneath his hands. He had to control himself so much, because Woohyun always made him crazy.

“I… I want you… now.” Woohyun said in almost a whisper, but with a serious tone. So he grabbed Sunggyu’s fingers and put them inside his mouth, sucking them, making Sunggyu think Woohyun was so freaking hot like that.

When Sunggyu inserted his fingers inside of Woohyun, he felt a mix of pain and pleasure. His heart was beating like crazy. His body just wanted more and more from Sunggyu. He looked at Sunggyu, who was making a serious expression, as if he was highly concentrated, trying his best to make Woohyun feel good. Sunggyu lost the smile that appeared in Woohyun’s face at that moment.

When Sunggyu removed his fingers he heard a little sigh of disappointment from Woohyun. So without losing much time he positioned himself right in front Woohyun’s entrance and placed his hands in each side of his thighs. He finally made all his way inside of Woohyun, getting a whimper from him. But didn’t move, waiting for the other to relax.

It was just a little discomforting for Woohyun at the beginning, but he quickly got used to it, and couldn’t wait anymore for Sunggyu, he needed to move, he needed to get that pleasure he missed so much.

Woohyun moved his hip. “Move please. Take me.” He said.

So Sunggyu started moving. At first slowly, afraid he could hurt Woohyun someway. But that didn’t last long because neither of them could control the growing desire. Soon Sunggyu was moving in a fast pace. Moans filled the room. Their bodies were wet from all the sweat. Limps tangled. Sunggyu’s hands still holding Woohyun’s thighs, bringing him as close as possible.

Woohyun running his hands along Sunggyu’s back, marking him with his nails, nose feeling the intoxicating scent of his neck, a mess.

The pace was now erratic, crazy. Screams filled Sunggyu’s ears and the room. Their names echoing.

Woohyun knew he was close again. Sunggyu was giving him so much pleasure that he thought he was breaking apart anytime soon. He came between their stomachs, making an even bigger mess. Sunggyu went harder on him, and when he felt Woohyun’s wall clenching around his member, he let out a loud moan, coming inside of Woohyun, filling him, making him his again.

 

\-------

 

Woohyun woke up the next morning in a blissful state. The sun rays were coming through the blinds making the ambient lighter. He felt Sunggyu’s breath above his chest. They were cuddling, holding each other, legs tangled on the other’s. Maybe in that moment Woohyun could really believe that he wasn’t living a dream, or maybe he was, who knew? So he held Sunggyu tigher in his arms, that way the other couldn’t go anywhere.

“You… su… me” Sunggyu said. His voice muffled in Woohyun’s chest.

“What?” Woohyun asked looking down releasing just a little bit his grip on Sunggyu.

“You are suffocating me.” Sunggyu said as he looked to Woohyun. The smile on his face making his eyes disappear.

“Sorry…” Woohyun said briging him closer, so their faces were just a few centimeters apart. “I just can’t believe you are here…”

Sunggyu got even closer to his face. “Now… can… you… believe… it?” He said each word between kisses.

“Yes…” Woohyun smiled. He wished he could be this happy for the resto f his life. This happy with Sunggyu was all he ever wanted for his life.

“Thank you.” Sunggyu said jokingly. “I’ll never leave your side again. Even if you send me away, I’ll be crawling back to you. Even if you-” Sunggyu said but didn’t finished his sentence because Woohyun’s mouth was already devouring his.

 

\--

 

It was almost noon but neither of them wanted to leave the bed. It was too good that way to even move. It was way comfortable, way perfect to start with.

But suddenly they hear a sound coming from Sunggyu’s belly.

“If you’re hungry, just tell me… I can make you food…” Woohyun said tapping his finger on Sunggyu’s forehead.

“Nah… I want to be here…” Sunggyu replied lazily but was soon interrupted by the sound of his belly again.

“Ok. Move… I’m doing the breakfast. Or the lunch. Whatever.” Woohyun said pushing Sunggyu away lightly and getting up from the bed.

“Okay. Bring me food here.” Sunggyu said with a playful grin.

“Lazy ass.” Woohyun retorted smiling too when he left the room.

 

\--

 

It could be the worst timing ever, but just when Woohyun reached the kitchen, the phone started ringing. Woohyun had a bad feeling whenever that phone rang.

When answered it anyways, even though kind of hesitating.

“H-hello?”

“Hello! Is it Nam Woohyun-shi?” The voice in the other side seemed worried.

“Y-yes...”

“Oh thank God!” There was a little pause, but the person soon spoke. “Is... Is Sunggyu with you, right, Woohyun-shi?”

Woohyun stood silent. That voice was familiar.

“Please, answer me. I know my son really well... He is there right?”

So that was Sunggyu’s mother. He knew that voice was familiar…

“Yes… he… he is here…” Woohyun finally gave up.

“Oh! I knew it!!” She seemed relieved. “Thank god... that brat... he wants to kill her own mother!”

“I’m s-sorry…” Woohyun didn’t know what he should say.

After a moment of silent, Woohyun could hear a sigh in the other side of the line. “Woohyun-shi… No… Woohyunnie… My son is stubborn like hell… Once he makes up his mind no one in this world can change his mind… And I see he already made up his mind about you… No, he didn’t made up his mind, actually he already loves you… and believe me, I never saw him this way before, I could tell what he feels just for looking in his eyes… So what I want to tell you is just that even though I wanted my son here next to me, I want him to be happy as well… and… his happiness seems to be beside you… and so I just wanna ask you to take care of my baby, and don’t even dare to make him cry, because if you do I swear to God I will kill you… So from now on I guess Gyu won’t ever be coming back home, because he already found a home next to you… woah I never thought my baby would find his way so suddenly like this, but I’m glad it’s with you…” She said it all so suddenly that it took Woohyun by surprise.

“O-oh…” It was all Woohyun managed to say. “I really don’t know what to say.

“Don’t say anything… Just take care of Gyu… You guys deserve to be happy, especially you Woohyun… I have to go now… Bye bye” She turned off the phone, but Woohyun could hear that her voice was just a little bit shaky.

Was that all real? Like real real? Reality? No it wasn’t. It was a dream. A perfect dream.

“Who was it?” Sunggyu suddenly appeared in the room.

Woohyun said nothing. He just ran to Sunggyu and hugged him really tight.

Sunggyu didn’t understand the reason of that hug, but just smiled and hugged Woohyun back. He felt that that moment was a new start for them, and that they will make it work, they will, no matter what.

“Tell me what you want to eat, I will do anything you want!” Woohyun said as he grabbed Sunggyu’s hands after he released his grip.

“Anyhting?” Sunggyu asked seemed to be thinking hard.

“Anything.” Woohyun nodded.

“Anything anything?” Sunggyu asked cutely.

“Yes.” Woohyun said.

Sunggyu stepped closer to Woohyun again and whispered in his ear sexily. “So I want you.”

After getting a furious blush in his cheeks, Woohyun pushed Sunggyu away. “Idiot!”

“But you said anything!” Sunggyu said laughing, making Woohyun blush even more.

 

\-------

 

It was already two years since they started living together again. Sunggyu started working in an office of his family business that opened next to their house. Woohyun kept working in that old bar.

Their life was perfect. Sometimes they fought of course, but the reconciliations were the best part. Sometimes because of their jobs they couldn’t spend much time together, but when they were together it was surely the best moments ever.

Their relationship became even better. They went to dates, travels, cinema… all of those things lovers liked to do. Their nights got a lot better too. They were perfect as well.

In one of that nights, when they were casually lying on the couch, tangled on each other, Woohyun kissed Sunggyu fully on the lips, and when the other became almost out of breath (not that he had any objection to that), they parted their lips and Sunggyu asked: “what was that for? Don’t you ever get satisfied?”

Woohyun shook his head. “Never.”

Sunggyu then blushed. “W-Well...”

“Thank you.” Woohyun suddenly said making Sunggyu look with confusion.

“F-For?”

“I still have so many issues inside myself I have to deal with, but you know, everytime I look at you I find myself stronger and I start to think I'm able to deal with them... Sunggyu hyung... You were here in my hardest times, so stay beside me in my happiest days, hmm?"  Woohyun sighed, he was feeling so light at that time, he could almost think he was the luckiest person he knew, because Sunggyu found him, even before he could find himself.

 

 


End file.
